The Exile
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: A Warrior of The Leaf is forced to leave, what impact will he have on the shinobi world, will he be able to find a new peaceful life, or will he be forced to return to his old ways. In Second Arc: Team Obito
1. Chapter 1

The Exile

Chp1: the start, and the end

I don't own naruto or its characters, but I do own my OC's though if you want to use them, just ask me.

Konoha the city of the leaf, and home of some of the most powerful shinobi in the whole world. These people had skills, unique skills which made them extremely dangerous or helpful to someone, mattering the relationship you had with the shinobi. Still in the world of shinobi, there were numerous other villages with equally skill warriors. On of these warriors, was soon to go on a unique journey, even for one of these unique people. This warrior was not anywhere in the village, no, he was sitting the branch of a massive tree which stood just outside of the great town.

As this warrior sat on the branch, he strained his eyes to see his former home, his eyes could pick up on the lights of the houses where people where still asleep in this late hour of the night. As he looked, his hand reached and pushed against the base of the branch almost defensively, before he let out a long addible sigh. The warrior raise his right hand and looked at it for a second, his dark eyes casually glaring at his somewhat pale hand. The warrior tried to focus his mind on the present, for it was pointless for him to think back to the past, for he could no longer live the same life. As his mind wonder, he brought his right hand to his face, and rubbed his chin slightly. Yes, he was a exile for the village hidden in the leafs, a man who would never be allowed to go near that village again as long as he lived.

His mind wonder onto the topic of the last few weeks, and the turbulent events which had transpired to cause him to be in the position that he was in. The day he had been charged, the days for the trail, and this day, the day he had been exiled. It was a incredible time, he knew he was innocent, but there was nothing he could do against the whirlwind that he was up against. Still a smile slowly spread across his face as he remembered he defiance at the end of the trail. He had taken his headband off, and throw it at the wall, and threw a needle through the cloth and stuck it on the wall before leaving the courtroom

The warrior reminded himself how he needed to get going. The warrior grasped his sword next to him, grabbing the hilt tightly as if he was trying to force all the past memories and regrets of his past life out of him., and then grabbed his bag with all his remaining worldly goods and left. He was off in a random direction, one which led him in a direction he had never actually traveled in.

A little bit later in another section of the area, a young shinobi was moving quickly, every step though well showed that he was in a hurry, despite that each one was also in prefect tempo. The young warrior knew his assignment, and he knew that time was against him. He had been given the mission only recently. It would seem that someone well placed in the village wanted a recently exiled shinobi dead, if he could be killed before he left the area around Konoha. It was up to this young white haired shinobi to do so. While, the mission was not the ideal, he was still a member of the village, and he had to do what he had to do.

The young man landed on a tree and narrowed his eyes as he looked down at a figure standing against a tree looking up towards him. The white haired wondered if this exile had known where he was the whole time. He had received no information about his target, only that he would know him from the recent papers, and he did. The white haired warrior dropped down when he noticed this, hiding in the tree would not do him any real good.

"Ha ha ha…, so you were the one who was sent after me. That was a smart choice, Kakashi, son of the white fang," The exile said respectfully, "I guess we should get this over with quickly."

Kakashi almost did have time to react, to the Exiles first attack, he was fast, really fast. The Exile had cut the distance between the two of them in no time, and drew his sword for a hard slashing attack, but Kakashi managed to pull up a kunai just in time and block the attack. Kakashi used his strength to break of the engagement and give him some room. Kakashi noticed the Exile preparing for another attack, this time a straight thrust with his sword. This time he was ready to block the attack, and he hoped he would be able to counter the strike and knock this warrior back on his defense. The attack was fast, but Kakashi knocked the blade to the right, but he was not prepared for what came next. After the sword was blocked, the warrior used a prefect slash. Kakashi moved back as fast as he could. The attack did not harm him, and he knew that it should off. It was as if there was something lacking in the attack. Like this guy was actually holding back a bit.

Still, Kakashi knew that he could be in for a good bit of trouble. Kakashi stepped on a piece of a broken tree when he came up with an idea in his mind.

"I am ending this here, I hope that if you win, you watch out for the village, Kakashi," The Exile said with a smile.

Kakashi wondered what he meant, and when he watched the warrior use the same attack as before, he wondered if the exile even wanted to win. Kakashi blocked the first attack just like before, but this time, the second attack slammed into Kakashi, but Kakashi turned into smoke, and then Kakashi appeared right behind the warrior. For any Shinobi to kill was his job, but he felt like there was something wrong, but he still had to follow his orders. He slammed his kunai into the back of the Exile. The second he did though, the Exile turned into smoke. Kakashi panicked for a second looking for a counter attack. Yet none came, after a few seconds, Kakashi realized what had just happened. It was quite amazing when he thought about it. The exile had left this clone out just to fight anyone who came after him, so he would have time to get away from Konoha. The clone was even suppose to lose against who ever after a extended fight. This guy was something else, and he wanted to know more about this man.

The Exile smiled as he got the information from his destroyed clone. He wondered if it would help Konoha, and if it would be his last gift to the town. The Exile noticed a house standing just inside his line of sight, and smile, he hoped that the people in that house would be kind enough to let a poor traveler stay a night.

A/N- I normally do write much anymore, but I wanted to just write this, it may not go past this chapter, actually there is a good chance it won't, but oh well, hope some of you liked it and were entertained by this


	2. Chapter 2: A Fateful Day

The Exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I own my OC's though you can use them if you just ask

Chapter 2: A fateful day

The exile smiled as he came to a stop, he had been traveling for days on end at this point, and was careful to keep of the beaten paths just in case there were still Konoha shinobi who were still out after his head. Luckily after the fight with Kakashi, he had not run into anyone else. Either it was luck or they had decided to stop going after him already. He tended to lean towards the later, because he was really never that luckily in his whole life, and this seemed like a really bad point to start to get lucky on things like this. As he looked at a road sign, he took this in consideration. You see, the road marker pointed in the direction of a nearby town, and the exile wondered if it would be wise to go to this town. While it could be dangerous, he did need some supplies for his travels. After looking at the sign for a second, he decised to go to the town in question, Cozen.

The town of Cozen was a sleepily little town which set near the edge of Fire Country. One which had a decent market and all, but was still very much a second rate town in comparison to other towns in Fire Country.

The exile walked into the town from the North, and began to look for the market area as soon as he took a step into town. The process only took him about a minute, because the market just happened to be located on the side of the town which the exile entered on .The exile looked over the market, a number of patched together buildings with straw roofs, and a few nicer buildings with showed that they were by their appearance that they were more successful businesses. The exile had the choose between them, and decided on one of the lesser places, because that would be less noticeable.

The exile picked one of the straw roofed buildings at random, and walked in. Walking through the cloth door, the exile looked around the place. He notice while everything lacked a appeal to the eye, that everything was in order and its right place. Having noticed this, the exile knew that this would be the correct place to shop. He walked up to the front counter to notice a young woman watching him.

"Hello, I need these list of supplies," the exile said putting a already written list of things on the counter, "If you could give me an amount that they would cost it would be great."

"Yes, sir of course, one second please."

The exile ran his hand through his hair, which was a good bit longer from normal. That was not surprising considering this was the first time he was in a town in about a month. As he thought for a second, he noticed the young woman walk back into the room with a smile on her face.

"Sir, we have everything on the list," she said almost sounding surprised by that fact, "Well, here is the best price we can give you."

The exile looked slowly over the price, which seemed really good, and the more he looked at it, it seemed almost to good. He began to wonder if they knew something that he didn't about the supplies. As he looked he noticed that the woman was getting more worried by the second.

"Sir, please, I know that is the best price you can get, and well, we have not had any customers in 2 months," The woman blurted out.

"Hmm, ok," the exile replied understanding now, "Then we have a deal, thank you, I will have to remember this place."

The exile placed the agreed upon amount of money and took the supplies.

"Thank you, sir, you have no idea how much you helped," the woman said loudly.

The exile just waved as he walked out of the building.

The exile, walked over to a bench and started to organize his supplies, the supplies all seemed to be top notch, and in great shape. The exile smiled at his luck, maybe he had been wrong about not having good luck. As he put his last thing into place, he wondered if he should stay around this town for a bit. His thought was broken by a loud crash coming from nearby. Out of second nature, the exile moved towards the sound.

The exile came to a point where he noticed a boy surround by 4 young men who were standing around him with the boy's back to a wall.

"Kid, where did you get that money?" one of the men said pointedly at the boy.

"I earned it, I worked for this money, it is mine," the boy said defensively, "my family needs it really bad."

"To bad kid, we do to, so hand it over now, and we will let you walk away just fine," the apparent leader said

The exile just shock his head, these punks need to be shown the error of their ways, and since no one else was around he would have too.

"Punks, leave the boy alone, are you so pathetic that you have to steal from a boy, that is sad. You must be the biggest losers I have seen in a long time," He announced getting there attention.

"What, I show you loser, were are then tenbu gang, we run this town," the leader said angry.

"What did you say turnip gang."

With that comment the leader and the other 3 came towards him. The exile also moved at the 4, and knocked out the leader with a punch to his gut faster then he could comprehend. He then knocked out each of the other 3 with equal amount of easy. The exile then turned back to the boy to see if he had ran away, and notice him just standing looking in his direction with a look of awe across his face.

"Kid, get going home, you said your family need that money right."

"Where did you learn, that and can you teach me that stuff," the boy said still very much in awe of the exile

"Konoha, and no, you wouldn't want to if you knew how much work it takes," he replied hoping that would solve that.

"What you're a shinobi, no way, you have to teach me, I want to help my family, and then I could protect them."

"No, I am not teaching anyone, kid I am sure your family is worried about you go home!"

The exile just left hoping that the boy would go hope, but of course the boy didn't. As the exile walked he could see the boy trying to stay out of his sight, but doing a very poor job. The exile noticed a barbeque place and walked in even knowing that the boy would follow him.

"Hello sir, let me find you a table," the receptionist said noticing him.

The exile thought about how to convince the boy not to follow him, and did not pay attention to much in the place.

"Here you go," the receptionist said handing him a menu.

"Miss, if you don't mind tell the boy standing outside of the place to come in,"

"Oh, ok," the young lady said walking away.

A second later the lady returned bring the boy in tow. The boy happily sat down across from him. As the boy sat down, the exile could hear some one laughing nearby, he wondered if this was fate for him to laugh as he could not even deal with some kid.

"Kid, here is the deal, I get you a meal, and you leave me alone, and go home to your family."

"No way, one, my name is not kid, it is Kouza, and second I will not leave you alone till you agree to teach me. "

"Kouza, why are you so determined to learn the art of the shinobi?"

"Because, I want to protect my friends, my family, and I know I can help make things better if I can fight like you did earlier."

Thinking about the right thing to say, he was at least glad, that the guy laughing somewhere had stopped.

"Well, kid I am sure Amon here would love to teach you. He doesn't have anything better to do, and I think I remember a youngster using lines like that during his youth." A new voice said.

Amon who was deep in though turned to this voice wondering if who here would know him. As he noticed the person he blinked for a second, noticing the Frong Hermit standing there with a smile.

"So, Amon, I heard a rumor you were no longer a leaf shinobi, hmm guess it is true. It is good to see a old friend, I hope you are using Sakumo's training well."

"Yeah, Kouza if you sit here for a second, I will think about training you, I have to talk to this man in private."

Amon followed Jiraya to his table where they could have some privacy, "I figured you first question, and your answer is, they aren't following you, they have bigger worries then you right now. Also, I have some bad news, Sakumo is dead."

Amon sat in stunned silence, Sakumo was the best, he was just as good as Jiraya if not better. For him to be dead was something else. "Oh, I wonder how Kakashi is taking it?"

"I don't know that one," Jiraya replied, "Anyway, I think I have some work for you, but I need to go to my sources to double check some things. If they are true, then well, this will be a interesting mission with good rewards. Come on it is not like you have anything else to do anymore, this way you will at least be able to keep busy."

Amon sat and thought about the proposal for a second, it seemed true, if he didn't have work, life would be challenging, he couldn't live off his current money forever, and he would get bored. The life of a shinobi was the only one he had ever known.

"Fine, we have a deal," Amon said wondering if this day was one of those faithful one you hear about in stories.

"One more then, please keep look out for any odd info here," Jiraya said as Amon walked away.

Amon just raised a thumb as to say ok, before returning to his seat and noticing that Kouza was already stuffing his mouth.

"Kid, I will train you if it is ok with your family,"

"Really, you're not kidding right," the boy replied on the edge of his seat.

"Nope, promise, we can go meet them after we are done here."

The rest of the meal went by quickly, before he was dragged out of the door by the kid, who kept talking about how happy he was.

"Well, this is it, this is my families store, actually my grandparents, my parents died leaving just me and sis."

Amon sighed as he looked at the store, it was the same one where he had got the supplies earlier, fate really was after him this day.


	3. Chapter 3: The changing day

The exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do though own my own OC characters, but if you want to use Amon, Kouza, or anyone else just ask and you can use them.

Chapter 3: The day of change

Amon walked quietly thought the streets of Cozen, the last 3 months had been extremely helpful in making a new life, one which was pleasant and simple. The grandparents of Kouza were more then happy to agree to have him teach their son the art of shinobi, and also work with his general education. This in mind he would train with the boy for 4 hours a day, along with helping at the store or working on his own skills, or running errands in the town, like he was this morning. Still, Amon missed his old life from time to time, the life of a shinobi was far different then that of a poor merchant. While both were rewarding enough, he missed the action. He also wondered how long he could life in this new life. He had already started to wonder if their was a bounty on his head, because he was sure at some point, that there would be one at least on the black market.

Holding the supplies he had gotten for the store in his hand, he walked on to the street where he had called home for these months. In the front of the store, he noticed Kouza was still practicing his swordsmanship on a dummy in front of the store. Amon stood there for a second watching the boy practice, his sword skills were getting much better by the day. Observing him, he wished he would have been welcomed back in Konoha, where he could take the boy to learn as a true leaf shinobi. Kouza would jump at that chance, and no doubt turn himself into the finest swordsmen among Konoha's shinobi That was not to happen though sadly.

"Well, Kouza, not bad, but remember to keep your sword up, so you can be ready to attack or defend," Kouza said fixing the position of the boy.

"Oh, Amon, the old man is here to see you," Kouza said before hitting the dummy again.

Amon wondered who he could be talking about as he walked into the shop. It only took a second to know the person though. It was none other then Jiraya, back to pay him another visit, and ask another favor of him. He had done this 6 times in the last 3 months. None of the missions were really mission, just getting information on someone or something that they did not know about in Konoha.

"So, what is it this time, did the Hokage forget what area grows the best corn," Amon said laughing before noticing the seriousness of Jiraya's face, "Alright, what is going down."

"Well, Amon, the favor I have for you today is a bit different, and while not hard, not fun to ask," Jiraya said in a uncommon serious tone, "Konoha is surrounded, and things look really bad, to be honest, we could really use you now more then ever back there, but that can't happen as you know. Still, Takigakure needs our help, and we can't give it. Officially, I am just to ask you to deliver this letter to them."

"Let me, guess, of the record, you want me to help them in anyway possible, right?"

"Yeah, good to see your as sharp as ever, they are also in deep trouble, they do not Konoha's skill of shinobi, and well I have hear a report that the rock are going to strike Taki with a secondary force while we can't do anything."

"The kid, I will do so, if you can find someone to train the kid," Amon objected.

"Fine, I knew that would come up, I will take the boy to Konoha with me, if you take this mission, it is of the most importance. His grandparents had already agreed to do so. I would go myself, but I am need desperately in Konoha to repel the rock attack there. You're the only chance that village really has, it is either do this, and you know this way is right."

"Fine, I will go, just take care of the boy, I think he could be better then me someday," Amon said with a smile.

Later that day, Amon was off again, but this time he had a direction in which to head, Taki the village of the waterfall. He had actually never been to the village before, he had heard rumors about the jungle of Waterfall country, but they were much bigger then he had excepted, and the trail was far more challenging the he thought as well. Amon looked forward to seeing the great tree at the village, which was from what he heard a heck of a vision. He knew that they getting into the village would be a challenge, because the Rock Shinobi would be more then likely surrounding the village and laying siege to it. He would have to get though the siege would, which would mean he might have to scout out a weak spot. That might take to long though, or he could go directly and chance his luck with a frontal attack. If he could be stealthy enough, he could get close without having to get into a massive fight. The trick would be to hear them before they hear him. He had taken the backway he had been told by Jiraya, a way which took him though some challenging paths, but paths which allowed him to go without being detected by other shinobi.

As Amon neared a point near what told him, he was close to the village he prepared to move in completely quietly, without making any sound at all. As soon as he started though, he heard a massive explosion from in front of him, a good bit off, but still creating a loud noise. Amon wondered if the village was directly under attack. He began to pick up his own speed on his approach to the village, now he didn't need to worry about being as loud, the shinobi of the rock would be focused on the attack. Amon cleared the last of the trees and saw that he was right, a group of around 20 shinobi were attack Taki from his angle.

Amon knew he only had a second before they noticed him, and had this chance to hit the group hard. Amon knew he was fighting rock shinobi, so they would more then likely be skilled in earth element jutsu. The weakness of this was lightning based jutsu. Luckily for Amon it was one of 3 elements he was proficient in, with the other two being water and wind. Amon raised his sword high, lighting chakra blazing around the blade of the sword.

"Lightning release: Lighting desruction ball," Amon called our laughing a large ball of lighting at the group.

As the ball moved at the group, part of the attacking group noticed it, and split up. As they did, Amon took a deep breath having out his sword in the ground in front of him and made hand signs.

"Lighting release: lighting surprise."

The ball of lighting split into small fast bolts which in a second destroyed the 9 shinobi that were standing closest to the ball. While it worked, Amon knew he could not use the move twice or he would not have enough power to be effective in the battle. Amon pulled his sword from the ground and charged the group by himself.

Above on the walls of the city, the waterfall shinobi had stopped firing their own attacks at the group and watched in awe of he lone warrior who had came to take on the attackers. It was not until a tall young man walked up to the wall that they began to launch any more water jutsu at the attackers. Because of the attacks, Amon was able to work his way dodging various rock attacks on him. They were not really very impressive attacks, these rock warriors were inexperienced and it showed to him. They were still extremely dangerous, and he could not let himself let up his own guard. It took him 15 seconds to break though the attacks. When in range, the battle was over, Amon using his lighting chakra enhanced sword, cut down all nine rock shinobi in succession. At that time another two groups of shinobi came from both sides of him. The news of him being their had spread, and it would seem that they figured they would have to fight one group at a time, but as he thought about it, he was forced to dodge a stronger rock attack, this one a large moving rock wall which he jumped clear of by almost luck.

"We have to help that guy," the tall water shinobi said to the group, trying to think of a way to help him, their attacks had not been very helpful. They were not very strong, which was way the rock must of figured that a second rate force could take their village. He hated himself at the thought, he was the leader of the waterfall village, and even the most basic jounin from any other village could beat him. He knew that in the past ,that Taki had been as strong as the other, it was just that his generation was a supreme disappointment. An idea popped into his mind.

"Fire every jutsu you got now" He yelled to his men, to which they resounded causing a lot of water to follow over the wall and onto the battleground where Amon was dodging attacks with all his skill to keep alive.

"Alright, here goes, Hidden Mist Jutsu," the man yelled out, creating a thick mist on the battlefield which caused the attacks from the rock shinobi on Amon to stop.

Amon noticed the mist around him was not all that thick, and he was able to move on where he remembered where one of the two groups of rock shinobi was, moving extremely quietly, he surprised each one of the shinobi in the group cutting them down in turn, before heading in the direction of the second group. He was not sure where they were, but he had to come up with a guess at the location. Heard a worried voice, which cause him to know just where they were. He moved in quickly and cut down 3 shinobi, when the mist cleared. In front of him were the last three shinobi of the rock. The group ran for it, as they knew that they were not going to win the battle, dropping smoke bombs to cover their retreat. Amon could of gone after him, but choice not too, knowing the battle was over.

Sliding his sword back into its sheath, Amon walked up to the gate of Taki. As soon as he walked into the village, he could heard the cheers of from the villagers for him. It was a heck of a feeling having so many people glad you showed up. Amon noticed the man who he saw standing on the wall ordering his shinobi.

"Well, hello, I am Tenchi, I would like to thank you deeply for your help," he said with a large smile, "Did the leaf , or some other village send you? I figured they would be to busy to help."

'No, I was sent by Jiraya to give you a letter telling you that the leaf couldn't help," Amon replied.

"So why did you help?"

"I am not a leaf shinobi, and Jiraya asked me to help you as much as possible, I am just glad I was able too."

"Yeah, you were amazing, I can see why one of the Sannin would ask you to do missions."

"Well, seems that the rock won't bother you for a bit. I guess this is a mission complete. I better get on the road."

"Wait, a second, I know the rock are defeated, but we are a weak village, this attack as shown me that, please kind sir, stay and help train us," Tenchi said with no lack of emotions, "We were once a strong people, we once could equal the leaf or rock,. We are now just a weak village, this war has shown us this, please for the sake of the future of this village stay and help, it is the only way we have a chance in the future, if we are attacked again."

Amon stopped, and thought for a second, he had missed the life of shinobi, and this was more then likely the only chance he would ever have of being one again. To help people, to work for a purpose in life, things he missed about his service in Konoha, no matter how it had ended.

"Fine, you have yourself a deal, I will stay," Amon announced with a feeling that destiny was planning in his life again.

A/N- This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written, and it was fun to write, if you liked it, please level a review, or if you have an idea about the story, ocs or whatever please leave a review, reviews are always great to get from readers, it tells you that people actually read your stories.


	4. Chapter 4: The day of meeting

The Exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my OC characters thought, but if you want to use Amon, or anyone else just ask and you can.

Chapter 4: The day of meeting

The sun was alighting starting to rise into the skies above the town of Takigakure, the bright colors of the raising sun shined all around the massive old tree near the village giving everyone awake a grand view to observe. Among those who were already awake, was one Amonm who was very impressed himself with the sight. He had been up since very early that morning, and was glad for this reward of waking up before the sun rose. Then again he had no choice on the issue, he had a lot of work all of the time. His life had change more then a little bit over the past three weeks.

He had come in expecting to just help the shinobi of the waterfall to improve their own skills. No, that is not what they wanted, at all. They wanted him to be a waterfall shinobi himself, which he really didn't have a problem with and knew would come with his decision. That was not it, because of his own skill, they wanted him to lead the village. They figured, the only way they could work their way back into their proper place was to have a stronger leader, and they wanted him to be it. He was by their agreement, the most powerful shinobi in the village by far, and he had shown that in the battle against the rock. It took a whole day of arguing and none stop begging for them to get him, to make their village his. Amon, looked at his arm, and at the fancy blue robe which showed his prestige and position in the village, and the he could also see the waterfall symbol on the sheath of his sword. He was a Taki shinobi, their was no doubt about that now.

That did not make his life any easier either, no, he had to go about setting up different aspects of the village, and had to do it based on what he thought would make the village the strongest. Over the last three weeks part of his training was to train the top 10 shinobi of Takikagure in higher level skills. That work was really quiet easy compared to the other work he had to get done, and had finished already. He had to review the academy, and went over the types of lessons that the youngsters of the village where thought. He was able to change it a bit, remembering lesson he had learned in Konoha, and other ideas he had for a long time. The second plan for the 10 shinobi were also part of this plan for growth. The 10 shinobi he personally trained would be the ones to train groups of themselves. So 10 would turn into 30, and that number would later increase greatly too. The only really easy part of the job was the fact, he did not have much mission paper work to go though, because of the general lack of missions the shinobi of the village were offered, which also meant that they did not bring in as much money as villages like Konoha. That meant he had to figure out the budget of the village as well, something which was far more challenging the then other parts of his job. Still, the work kept him, busy, and active, which was well worth it.

"Lord Amon, we have a letter for you," Tenchi said snapping Amon out of his train of thought.

"Tenchi, stop the lord stuff, this was your job last remember," Amon replied before getting the letter.

Amon quickly read over the letter and handed it back to Tenchi, "Well, now, it seems that the leaf is coming here. They want to thank us for being able to hold off the Rock, and give a gift for friendship between the two villages."

"Well, they should have a interesting reaction to things here, don't you think, Amon?"

"Yeah, this will be interesting, lets hope, that the leaf reps are some who don't want me dead, if they do, we could have some serious problems. If that happens, well I not sure what we can do, maybe ally with the mist, if possible."

"Yeah, but I have a good feeling about this. Amon, I don't see why they would hate you, I have not seen a single thing about you that could of pissed off your former leaf allies."

"Well, it was far more political than anything else, a way to insure a possible threat would be out of the way."

A young short man ran up to them in a panic, "Lordship, there are 4 shinobi at the gate, they want clearance to enter"

"Hmm… 4 well, I am sure a group like that would not try anything, even if they do hate me, Keno let the group in."

Amon made his way to his feet and walked into an area where he would notice who the leader of the group was before they would notice him. He catch sight of the group and smiled, the group was led by a blonde shinobi who just happened to be in the same rookie class as him. He also noticed the young shinobi who had chased after his clone. Then again, he knew the boy well too, he was the son of his own teacher. The other two he really didn't know.

Amon jumped down from where he was standing and landing right in front of the group. Amon could not the surprise on the look on the faces of everyone of the leaf shinobi, even Minato had a surprised look, which meant Jiraya had not told him about the mission he gave to him.

"Well Minato, it is good to see the leaf sent you, I was afraid, they might send someone less friendly," Amon asked before turning to Kakashi, "Well, I heard about Sakumo, you have my good wish on everything."

"Amon, how?" Minato asked taken aback by the fact his former comrade was the leader of the waterfall village.

"I was sent by your former teacher to help these people. So put simply, I came here, got involved in the fight with the Iwa shinobi, and afterwards, they wanted me to lead them, and they were very persuasive."

"Hmm…figures the perv would do something like that, and also makes a lot of sense. That victory caused our battle against the Rock to go a lot easier, they were pulled back some of their forces to prevent possible counter attack by this village, or that is the report we got. "

"Well now, lets go inside and have this talk, it is a lot nicer out of this sun."

Minato followed Amon into the main headquarters of the Waterfall village, not a massive building in other villages, but still impressive none the less.

"So, the war is over?" Amon asked making sure the rumors were right.

"Yeah, it is, and I hope the wars are over for a long time," Minato replied, "I almost lost one of my students in the last battle."

"I agree with you there, do you think that the leaf will change its friendship with us, because of new developments."

"Nope, the ones who disliked you got what they wanted when you left the village, and the rest respect you, and know that this friendship between our villages have a great chance of becoming something that will help greatly in the future."

"So that is what you wanted with this mission, find out how much help we can be in the future, and secure our help for any problems that come about in the future correct. I am guessing you expected the waterfall to fall to the rock, and the massive victory shocked the leaf greatly, making them wonder why and how the leaf won. They sent you to see if the victory was a fluke or if the village had a strength that Konoha did know about, correct."

"Yeah, correct, and I have already learned a lot. I know how the rock shinobi were beaten," Minato said with a smile on his face, "Knowing your are leading tells me, that the waterfall will raise in power and will have the power to stand on its own, and also stand shoulder to shoulder with the leaf in the future. I don't need to see anything else in this village to know that."

"Well, it is good that things can work themselves out this easily. The future is going to be far different from now, and will be something to see, don't you agree."

"Yeah, the best times of this land our ahead of it."

A/N- Well I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave a line in a review. Also, I am thinking about the future of the story, and do you think I should still keep the future of Konoha, with the 9tails attack and Uchiha massacre in history, or change those events. They will of course not play as much of a role in the waterfall, but could play a decent size part of the story, especially with an idea I have for the 9 tails attack.


	5. Chapter 5: the kid

_**The exile**_

_**I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my OC charactes, but if you want to use them just ask**_

_**Chapter 6: the kid**_

_**Amon smiled as he watched the youngsters below him pratice their shinobi skills at the academy, they all were improving so much everyday. Amon had high hopes that this group would be the ones to return Taki back to its rightful place. The teachers of these kids were the ones that Amon had personally chosen to teach his style. It was funny to think that kids would be taught bases on his skills, and knowledge as the ideal to achieve. Amon laughed to himself thinking how the Mist would handle not being the domain of the best swordsmen in a dozen years. Looking at the group, he remembered Tenchi, and how he had just had his first son, Shibuki, a few days before. Amon knew that that kid would have a lot of potential or a least he hoped that the boy would. In a few years, Amon would have to go to the chuunin exam finals to watch his shinobi show their powers against the other villages. **_

_**Thinking about that thought for a seonc, Amon found it pretty funny how Taki was now his home and not Konoha. He once would of wanted nothing but to grow old as a leaf shinobi. Now he life was focused on the dream of Taki, the dream of becoming a strong village again. It was the thing that described his life from this point, and he smiled at the progress that he and his village had made on that goal. There was though a lot of work left to accomplish in front of them. **_

_**Amon walked though his door and was going to spend some time talking with Taki this day, when he noticed a basket in front of the door. Amon picked up the basket and looked inside of it. Amon's eyes grew as he noticed what was on the other side, it was a small baby. On top of the baby rested a note, which was addressed to the Takikage. **_

"_**Dear Takikage,**_

_**I am a fellow waterfall nation citizen, one day when I went to go finishing, I found this little girl in a basket floating down the river. I pick up the basket, and noticed how strange this seemed. The basket had a warning about how the girl could be either a great danger to us all, or a great help. That she had something special inside of her. I don't know what that means, but it also said that I needed to send her to someone who can raise her to use her special skills for good. Lord Takikage, you are the one who is the hero of our land, and thus are the only one right to raise this girl."**_

_**Amon blinked at the note, wondering what to do. He looked closely at the girl, and then noticed that the girl had a seal on her stomach. He recognized the seal from his work with Jiraya, it was very similar to one his could use to seal something inside of something. Amon thought for a second before realizing what he was holding. This girl was a Jinchuuriki, a holder of one of the tailed demons. Amon then understood what the original note meant, and why the girl was sent to him. The only trick to the situation was that he had no experience at all raising children, he had been a bit to young to have his own Jounin team when he left Konoha. Then again, he was already responsible for a whole village, a child could not be that hard now could it.**_

_**Amon picked up the girl and head to the only person he knew to talk about this with. Amon was in front of Tenchi's door within 3 minutes.**_

"_**Ahh, Amon, lord Takikage, what are you doing here gracing us with your presents."**_

"_**Um Tenchi, how many times do I have to tell, cut the honors, were friends, that stuff is not important between friends."**_

"_**Amon, what is with the kid, do you have a secret life I should know about?" Tenchi asked with a mischievous smile on his face. **_

"_**Nope, the kid just showed up at my door, seems that its family thinks I am the only one worthy of raising her."**_

"_**You got to be kidding me, you raise a kid, yeah, that could be interesting."**_

"_**Tenchi, if I wanted to hear that, I could of heard my own thoughts bout the issue, so think you can give me any help, do you have any books on the issue?"**_

"_**You know sometimes, I wonder how you are the same man that is the great Takikage," Tenchi said before walking into his own house and coming back with a couple of books, "These are what I read before Shibuki was born, I am sure they will help. I guess you need to get settled down, now that you have a kid huh."**_

_**Amon glared at Tenchi for a second, ever since he had meet Tenchi's wife Ayeka, who nagged him every time she saw him about finding a good Taki woman to settle down with. Now she would no doubt use the fact, the he had a girl to further her argument about him settling down.**_

"_**Have you already told her about it?"**_

'_**Of course he has, that is what it means to be someone's wife, sharing your life with each other," Ayeka said showing up next to Tenchi, "Amon, you know that a little girl need a mother figure in her life right."**_

"_**Yeah sure, Ayeka, what do you have up your sleeve this time," Amon asked already knowing Ayeka had a plan for finding someone for him working in her dangerous head. **_

"_**Oh, nothing yet, but at least you admit, this girl will need a mother, that is a step in the right direction," Ayeka said with a smile looking at the sleeping baby, "Ahh, she has such pretty hair, have you given her a name yet."**_

"_**Actually," Amon said looking at the girl for a second, "It is Eien Hime." **_

"_**Eternal Princes.. I hope she can deal with that one," Tenchi said with a laugh.**_

"_**Ahh how sweet, that is so a nice name," Ayeka said surprisingly coming to his defense, "So, I am guessing you came here to get help with you little princess there huh."**_

"_**Yep, of course, why else would I bring her here. I don't have anything I need for her. This is also all kind of new to me and all, you know."**_

"_**Fine, we will help, in return you going to have to do me a favor," Ayeka replied her eyes showing a evil look Amon as she began to plan something.**_

_**For a second, Amon, wished he had another choice into who he could get help with dealing with the girl, but while Ayeka, and Tenchi were troublesome, they were good friends, and would only do what would help him.**_

_**A/N- yes, I got the names Tenchi, and Ayeka from Tenchi Muyo, but they are not the same characters of course. I hoped that you liked the story, and if you did or have any ideas from pairings to future foes please leave your idea in the review.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Day of Memories

The Exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I do own my Ocs if you want to use them, just ask though.

Chapter 6: Day of Memories

The sun shine brightly on the world, the birds were singing perfect songs in the sky, and everything seemed to be in perfect peace. For Amon, everything was going well as it could. He had to admit to himself he was very nervous about this day. A day that he had been dreading for a very young time. You see it all started a couple of days before.

Amon was sitting working on paper work on the exams of the new gennin class of students, when he got another letter from Konoha. This one was a request from the forth hokage himself to come and see him. It told him, that as the Kage of Taki, the two of them needed to set things up to keep the future of Konoha-Taki relations at this all time high. Amon knew that he did have a choice, and he was forced to have Tenchi watch little Eien, unsure it was right to travel that far with a baby. He had left the day before and had made good time on the first day of travel, and this day with its wonderful weather was going well too. Still it had been near two years since he had been forced into exile from the leaf, and now he was back. Yet, this time things were different, he was not Konoha shinobi, no he was a Taki Shinobi, and the Kage of Taki not Konoha. Still, seeing if Konoha had changed in 22 months would be interesting.

Amon, thought of the past, of the happy days with friends and family in Konoha, back before the times of wars, and death. He remembered when he lost different members of his family in the great shinobi wars. Pulling out his sword, he remembered how his grandfather and father spent 2 days making the sword with the help of Sakumo, and gave it to him when he was little. The sword was basicly the same as it was then, except one of the makers the symbol of the leaf was now that of the waterfall. He once saw his grandfather train when he was little before he passed away, it was amazing. He still even as a young adult, he could not match what he saw when he was but a child. His was only 5 when his grandfather died in the first great shinobi war, but despite that he would never forget the old. Amon laughed as he thought how he was too young to fight in the second great war, and it was the third great war, he made his own name, with the waterfall.

As he walked up to the gates of Konoha, he smiled as the doors opened quickly for him. Two young shinobi were at the enterance to welcome any friends of Konoha into the village to turn away enemies. The two looked at him for a second trying to figure which category he fit in or something.

"Lord Takikage, where is your body guards, you did bring some with you on your journey right?" one of the two asked politely.

"Yeah, I do know my way around here," Amon replied with a smile.

"Yes, your lordship, the Hokage is excepting you in his office, he will be glad to see you, do you need me to show.."

"Like I said, I have been to the Hokage's office a time or two, I got it, thanks for the welcome though."

Amon made his way towards the Hokage's office, noticing the town looked decent, it didn't look as nice as when he was there last, but he left right before the start of the third shinobi war, and that had taken a toll on Konoha. Amon still though could see the everlasting spirit of fire that was in the eyes of the villagers of Konoha. Walking into the Hokage's office, Amon had to remind himself that he was not a Jounin of the leaf, there to get a mission, but the Takikage, there to see the Hokage as an equal.

"Lord Hokage," Amon said politely walking into the Hokage's office.

"Amon, it is great to see you made it," Minato replied in a calm collected tone. "Lets drop the titles, we both know each other far to well for that."

"Of course, how are things, how is Kushina, doing" Amon asked deciding to start with the small stuff, and then figure out what Konoha wanted with Taki.

"Good, she is pregnant, and will give birth to our first child, a son," Minato said with a huge smile on his face, "She is handling the whole situation well, and so am I?"

"Yeah, forewarned children can be a handful," Amon said with a laugh, "Have you two came up with a name yet?"

"Yeah, Naruto, did you just say you had a child," Minato asked looking a bit surprised, "So you got married and everything and didn't tell your old pal."

"Hmmm…no, I adopted a young girl, who needed a family, it was a request, that I had to accept."

"I see, you know she would be welcomed her like a celebrity," Minato said as he laughed, "So what is her name?"

"Eien Hime," Amon admitted with a smile, causing Minato to laugh even harder for a second.

"Princess, you know your cousin would love to hear about it."

"Yeah, how is she, I heard she lost a lot in the last war."

"Yes she did," Minato said pausing to change to from a happy to sad subject, "She lost everyone one close to her, and she hasn't taken it too well."

"I am sorry to hear that, I will have to see if I can find her, to talk about it," Amon replied in a solemn tone.

"I still find it odd to think with you in Taki, that she is the last of her clan here."

"It is the sad fate of a warrior clan to have this happen."

"Yeah, but the Senju were the founders as well, and now it is just you and Tsunade. Her the granddaughter of the First Hokage, and you the grandson of the Second Hokage."

"Well, things happen, clans rise and fall, even the Uchiha will fall someday," Amon said wanting to get to a different subject, "So what was the real reason you wanted me here, I know it was not for just small talk."

"Correct, Amon, I have been hearing disturbing rumors about a new threat, and I believe the Senju's old enemy Madara is behind it. I wanted to get Taki's agreement of an alliance against this and other possible threats. You see, Konoha is in a weakened state right now, we lost a large number of shinobi in the last war. Many worry that the best days of the village are behind it," Minato said pausing, "Taki on the other hand avoided the large hardships, thanks to input you. Our intell, tells us Taki has grown much stronger since the war, and I know will become a equal to the great shinobi villages in a few years. This alliance will allow for both of us to continue to raise over the years and show the rest of the world that starting any more wars would be a fools error, especial with how wrecked most of them are now. Secondly, I have something for you, it was left too you, and despite your allegiance now, you should have it."

"I have no problem with the alliance," Amon replied stopping, "I am unsure I should have the other."

"Amon Senju…It was your grandfathers, at least honor his will in that!" Minato said angrier then he had ever seen him.

Amon sat still thinking about his grandfather, after a second he knew it was always right to take it, "Fine, it will be the symbol of the alliance between Leaf and Waterfall."

Amon took his grandfather's sword from Minato and slide it correctly as he had been shown years before by the original owner of the sword.

"I better go see Tsunade, I am sure she will get herself drunk latter," Amon said walking out of the Hokage's offices.

As Amon walked towards the district he knew he would find his cousin, he consitantly played with the sword with his thumb moving it just slightly. It was the sword of the Thunder God, a sword that he knew he would never be good enough to use in combat. As he fiddled with the sword, he thought about his cousin. She was a good deal older then him, being that he was the grandson of the first hokage's younger brother. Tsunade had gotten to know both the first and second hokage well, while he never meet the first hokage, since he died before he was born. Still, when he thought of his older cousin, he smiled, she had been pretty nice to him growing up, before the second great war. He had never really ran into that much afterwards, until he graduated, and was forced to run missions for the lady from time to time. He wondered how bad things were for her. While Nawaki was also his cousin, he never really knew the young gennin before he died. He did know Dan though, he was a heck of a shinobi, one which he figured would be a kage a hundred years before him. He also knew him, because of his niece.

Walking into the first bar he could hear Tsunade as soon as he walked in. Walking into the gambling hall and bar, he could hear the complaints of Tsunade at her machine. Amon, knew about how she could never win at anything dealing with luck, well everyone knew that. Amon smiled as he noticed Shizune running to try to find a way to get more chips. He allowed his eyes to follow his cousin's assistant for a while, before walking father into the room. Just from his observations, she had not changed very much at all since he saw her, right before he left

"Amon Senju, how is my little cousin doing," Tsunade turned to him with a large smile, " heard you're the Takikage, congrats. You know we Senju are together much."

"Yeah, good to see you too, you look great, but then again you always did," Amon said with a smile, "Shizune, you look great too. As amazing as ever, I would say."

The comment caused Shizune to blush slightly.

"Well Amon, you need to remember write, it would help some people a lot," Tsunade said very serious for a second, "Well, hey you are a powerful fellow now little cousin, why don't you join the big leagues, I am sure you can handle a little gambling."

"Sure, sounds great, no problems here," Amon said walking up to one of he machine and putting some lose coins into it.

A/N- I hope you liked it, I decided to make Amon a Senju, it makes more sense why someone would think him important enough to force out of Konoha. The next chapter will be the nine tails attack, I was going to make it this one, but I wanted to use this to give Amon more of a background. He also will more then likely never use Thunder God sword except for maybe the next fight he is in. It will be more of a symbol in Taki then anything. If you liked the chapter please review, if you have any ideas, on anything related to the story say so in the review.


	7. Chapter 7: Day of Tragedy

The Exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my own Ocs though

Chapter 7: Day of Tragedy

Amon looked closely at a large scroll in front of him. It had been in the same place for the last two hours, and yet it still looked the same as it did almost two hours before, with the exception of a few stray marks. He looked over the large scroll really quickly, thinking of what his next would be in regard to the scroll, and took a deep breath, he thought he had it all figured out. His hand quickly moved over the large scroll making marks where the thought it would be needed. The speed of the placement of the marks increased as Amon began to put down more marks on the paper, and soon afterwards, he put down the brush next to the scroll and smiled at it feeling that he had really accomplished something.

"Hey Minato how this work, I think I got the seal right this time," Amon said to the Hokage.

Minato walked over, and sighed, he had been giving Amon a lesson on seals. You see, that was the main weakness of Amon Senju, he could not make written seals if his life depended on it. Looking at his work on this seal, Minato knew that even with two hours of practice he was not getting any better at all. It was pretty much usesless to teach him seals, even for him, the best seal jutsu shinobi around.

"Amon, let me just give you some of mine, they are already set so that you can use them with Eien, if she has problems with the demon inside of her. They will work perfectly, and you won't have to worry about anything."

"Alright," Amon replied feeling quiet down about the whole situation, "Thanks for the help anyway, I guess I will have to stick to my strengths, and hope those are enough to help my new village."

"Yeah, I am sure you will lead them with great skill, you are an impressive shinobi," Minato said to Amon with a smile, "I just wish that things would of turned out different, and you would still be one of us."

Amon smiled but decided to let the comment pass by him, understanding Minato's feelings on the issue. While he found he missed the leaf, he missed Taki more oddly when he was in the leaf visiting his old home.

The rest of the morning passed quickly with Amon working on details of the alliance with Minato, and also talking about the leaf village, and its clans. Especially the large problem ones like the Hyuuga, and the Uchiha, which were nagging problems. At the end of the meeting, Minato and Amon agreed to have their chuunin exams together for at least the next 10 years in a effort to bring the two villages closer together. Amon left the office just after lunch, so that Minato could go to the hospital to check on his wife. He almost went, but in the end he decided to get something to eat first.

Amon took a seat at the new Ramen stand, which had apparently opened why he was always in Taki. Sitting down he noticed a couple of familiar figures nearby, both had come to Taki with Minato earlier to thank them for their help against the Rock. Noticing who the two were, he braced himself.

"Amon, what is up, how is Taki, did you like it there? Are the shinobi strong, are their a lot of beautiful women there, what is like being a kage?" A young Uchiha said smiling brightly.

"Obito, shut up, I am sure Takikage does not want to hear your questions," Kakashi replied quickly.

"It is ok," Takikage replied, "I do like Taki, the shinobi are getting stronger, I do like being leader, and for the last question, you will have to come and visit sometime for longer then a day to find out," Amon replied to the curious Uchiha.

Obito looked like he had another question, but was stopped when Kakashi reminded him, that they were going to spar. Amon smiled as he watched Obito and Kakashi, the shinobi of the leaf were surely something, and those two teens would be really something for years to come. Obito then returned his attention to his own food, and started to eat when he noticed another familiar face sit down next to him.

"Oh, Lord Takikage, I thought you would be meeting with the Hokage," Shizune asked sitting down, "You don't mind if I sit here do you."

"You, nope, not at all, I am surprised you found some free time. Minato is with his wife now," Amon said with a smile, "I am sure that having a family will change him, it is a interesting thing, I am sure it will effect you life some day too."

Shizune brushed a small amount at the implication of Amon's comment, "Well, I doubt it, I do think I will ever have time to have a life. Not with having to help Tsunade and all."

Amon gave Shizune a very serious look, "Shizune, you have to stop this, if you do everything for her, it not going to help you or Lady Tsunade, I know she is your teacher, but I know she can handle herself. You have to start to live you own life, and do things to improve it yourself. I am sure that Tsunade things so as well."

"But, Amon, I am not sure what I would do, I don't think I could…"

"Bull, you are a top level jounin, you are an amazing person, and can do anything you want, and you know it." Amon replied cutting off Shizune's excuse.

"Hmm… maybe, but I just don't know if I could do it or not," Shizune replied weakly.

"Well, at least promise me, that you will think about it ok?" Amon said with a smile finishing off his ramen.

"Sure no problem."

"Well, Shizune, I better get going, I have to head back to Taki. You and Tsunade are always welcome in Taki, and I will always be glad to see you." Amon said before giving the short haired jounin a small kiss and leaving with a slight smile leaving a bewildered Shizune confused.

Amon felt good about himself, feeling that he should go and look at one of his old training areas before heading to his room and getting some sleep. Amon walked up the long rout to the far out training area which he had used when he was a gennin himself. The walk was long, but it gave him time to think of everything that had happened to him. His life was far different then ever, and he was happy about, more happy then any moment since his father died during the second great shinobi war. He reached the training area as the sun was just about to start lowering in the sky moving past its high point. Amon, took out some kunai and threw them at the targets, each hitting every target perfectly. Amon still had the skills at this at least even if he couldn't do a written seal. Amon continued to throw kunai when he heard a low pitched sound from nearby.

Amon decided to see what the noise was, figuring it was some small little animal that had wondered into his area. Amon quietly moved towards the sword, but when he saw the cause, he did not see a cute little rabbit or raccoon. No it was a odd looking shinobi with a mask with one eye opening. Amon also noticed that he had a sharingan. Something was wrong with this, something very seriously was wrong.

Moving out of the clearing, Amon looked towards the sharing an user making sure he didn't look him in the eye.

"So who are you, I know every shinobi in this town, and your not someone I know," Amon said preparing himself for this foe.

"Nothing, really, I am just here to kill of Konoha, something, I would think Amon Senju would be against this. Remember the village did turn its back on you, and even tried to kill you," The Uchiha asked with a interested look, "You know you can have waterfall gain a lot with the destruction of Konoha, you could then have a chance to become the most powerful village."

"No, I can't and you know I can't, this is my grandfather's village, they are flawed, but my friends life there, and I can't help someone like you out."

"Then you will die tonight as well."

Amon pulled out his sword and leveled it at Madara,, "Then I will die for what is right."

"Water release: Water stream jutsu," Amon yelled out slamming his sword into the ground, causing the ground to split in it path, with a large stream of water flying out of the crack," now Wind Release: cold wind jutsu."

Amon pulled his sword out of the ground and as he moved his sword, created a wind that caused the water that was coming out of the ground to freeze solid.

'That's it, well the senju have become useless haven't they," Madara said laughing, "I could kill you in a instant if I wanted too."

Amon slide his own sword away, he didn't have a choice he had to use the other one, "Then eat this."

Amon pulled out the thunder god sword, which send out lightning which went right after Madara. Madara was forced to move visibly to doge the attack, and Amon could see that the edge of the attack actually managed to hit him.

"That cursed sword, you are the second grandson for sure, he would be proud. Still now you die."

As Amon prepared a defense, he wondered just what type of attacks this shinobi would use against him. It could be pretty much anything. Suddenly, Minato appeared striking Madara into a tree.

"Well seems you found him first, good one Amon," Minato said prepared for his new threat.

"Ahh, the Hokage, and Takikage, at the same time, this will be fun, but if you two are here, who will protect Konoha."

"What are you taking about Madara?" Minato asked very seriously.

"I summoned the fox, Minato, your village is dead," Madara said with a wicked laugh.

"Then we will have to deal with you quickly," Amon said charging Madara, who dodged his attacks with ease.

Minato managed to attack at the same time, to keep Madara from using any real attacks on either of them. The attacks continued at Madara as he was forced on defense. With one step though, Minato, and Amon nodded to each other. Amon used a slash with his sword and was again dodged by Madara, but this time how he dodged allowed Minato to slam Madara with a Rasengan .

"Impressive, to bad that at this rate you two will be two late to save your village," Madara said disappearing.

"Damn this, why did this have to happen," Amon said hitting the ground, Minato looking on.

"I have a plan, but we have to hurry, lets move Amon," Minato said moving quickly back towards Konoha.

The two could see the fox moving near the gates of the town.

"Amon, help where you can, I will be their in a second."

Amon nodded as he moved towards the sight. Amon could see the amount of death around. The whole field was covered in dead bodies, and dying bodies. Amon could see how tired the shinobi looked, and he knew that they had to have Minato's plan to work or they were doomed. Looking at the battlefield, he noticed Shizune healing one of the wounded shinobi. He noticed that the fox was looking towards her. He quickly increased his speed and landed in front of the group and raised his sword. Amon watched as a blast from the fox came at him. He had a plan, but he had never actually done it, it was something he hear his grandfather did once. Amon pushed most of his chakra into the sword, and he held the sword right up and as the blast his sword, Amon yelled and actually managed with his thunder god sword to deflect the fox blast back at him with his sword. Amon fell to one knew, he was done for, the fox was mad at him. He knew he was dead. Suddenly, he noticed that Minato appear, Minato was on the back of one of the Frog summons. Amon watched the next scene in amazement and horror as Minato used a seal to defeat the fox, but also giving his own life to do so. It was over, the threat to Konoha was gone.

A/N- I hope you liked the chapter, it was a bit longer then my norm. If you did like it, please review, or if you have any ideas also review. Also the poll I have up right now is a tie, it is to determine who will be the main character in my next story. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: day of choices

The Exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 8: day of choices

Amon woke up that morning feeling little better then he had the night before. Amon quickly and quietly eat his light breakfast and also got ready in a black suit for that days actions. He would have to go to the funeral of one of his closest friends, and that of many other friends he had made over the years. Amon hated this, he hated the fact that this day had come, and he hate the fact that someone out there decided to make this a sunny day. Weather which so conflicted with feelings of the people of the Konoha, was unchangeable, he only hope that the feelings of the people would become more sunny over time.

Amon walked down to the funeral of the greatest hero since at least the first hokage. Amon noticed that no surprisingly that everyone in the town as also dressed in black for the day. Amon was surprised however at the number of people who were walking towards the location of the funeral. Amon tried to think of only pleasant memories, like when he challenged to Minato to a sparing match when he first met him while at the academy. Minato was a rookie, and as he remembered totally kicked his ass. Still, that was the first of many matches between them, and in all of them, he never managed to defeat Minato. Yet, it was him who was going to the funeral, not Minato going to his. It didn't take Amon long to arrive at the funeral, and find his place for watching it as well. To make it worse, it was not only his funeral, but Kushina's as well, she died giving birth to their son.

The funeral was grand, the speeches by Jiraya, and Sarutobi were amazing, there were more emotions in then in any thing that either they had ever shown. The other rites given at the funeral were also quick touching. Amon himself almost spoke, but could not knowing his words would not be able to match that of the others who had spoken their word of peace about Minato, and Kushina. The funeral was quickly over and the people were forced to go back to their lives, no matter how hard it was to do. Amon walked over to one of his friends former students.

"Obito, he was a great man, I am sorry for you lose," Amon said putting a hand on the shoulder of the younger shinobi.

"Yeah, I just never thought I would lose him like this, it is just."

"Yeah, I know, but these things happen, at least you have Kakashi and Rin to keep a eye on, and help you. You have to life for to help them get over this lose, while neither is likely to admit it as freely as you, they are both hurt by Minato's lose."

"Thank you, your right, Amon, I will," Obito said with a smile, "I declare, that I Obito Uchiha will honor his sensei, and lead a life that will show the world just how great Minato was."

"Good, I am glad to hear, that. I am sure that you will manage to pull it off," Amon replied with a smile as he went off to get his own things ready for heading back to Taki.

Along the way, Amon decided to have a bit at the Ramen stand, remembering how good it was the last time he had it. Amon decided to see if was a fluke or if the place was actually really as good as he thought that it was. Amon took a seat, and ordered a bowel of spicy beef ramen. Amon started to eat his meal, when he noticed another shinobi sitting next to him. It was none other then the amazing Jiraya, the sensei of the former Hokage.

"Jiraya, how are you doing? " Amon said with a smile, "Rumor has it, you may be the next Hokage, congrats."

"No, I will not take that tittle, I am not the right person for it. It should go to someone younger with more fire to make this place better."

"Well, I am sure they will find someone who is worthy."

"Yeah, I am sure, by the way, Sarutobi wants to talk to you over at the Hokage's office, he said it was extremely important."

"I will see him, oh, and could you do me a favor," Amon said holding Jiraya's first book, "Could you sign it for me."

"This one," Jiraya said with a laugh, his only failure of a book, "Of course, it was Minato's favorite as well."

Amon could see the raw emotion on Jiraya's face, he too was greatly affected by lose of his student.

"He will be missed by many, no one will ever match him, I am sure of that," Amon said getting up to leave.

"No, I am sure someday someone will match him, it is the way of things," Jiraya said sadly, "You take care of yourself Amon."

Amon made his way quickly to the Hokage's office wondering why the Hokage had wanted his presence. Amon noticed that Sarutobi was sitting behind his old desk looking at different papers as he waited for him.

"Sarutobi, what can I do for you?"

"Ah…Amon, we have a problem, actually we a have a number of problems, but one which we think you can help with."

"What can I do for you?"

"Naruto, Minato's son, he is the container for the fox demon, it was the only choice Minato had."

"Yeah, and what do you want?"

"You see, Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but that is not going to happen."

"What do you mean, he is the son of Minato, and all, why would they not see as such, without him, the demon would of killed them all."

"Fear, they fear the boy, because the demon is inside, they will think of him and the demon as the same thing, and will hate him for it. They will remember that they lost so much to the demon every time they see the boy. He without parents, and even with friends of Minato possibly helping will grow up a hard life. It will be a lonely life where he is all alone. I can't do anything to change this fact, and this is why you're here."

"So you want me to take him to Taki, right?"

"Yes, at least there, the people are not stained by the memories of the fox demon, there they he is more likely to have a normal childhood, one which Minato would of wished to have seen."

Amon took a breath, thinking about the choice, before looking Sarutobi in the eye, "I will, in the honor of the greatest man I have known, I will take Naruto to Taki. This is going to be a challenge to explain, but I am sure that it will work out."

"Thank you Amon, I see why Taki was so happy to have you as its leader."

"Speaking of which, who is the next Hokage going to be?"

"Well, Amon, no one wanted the job, so it looks like I will have to return to this way," Sarutobi said with a sad smile, "You know with everything that happened, if you were still a leaf shinobi, you would have been offered the job."

"Well, I don't know if I could of taken it. Where can I pick the boy up at, it is a long journey to Taki."

"Don't worry, I am having Obito and Kakashi meet you with the boy, they are going to go with you on your way back to ensure that nothing happens."

"Good, well, thanks for everything Lord Hokage."

"Think nothing of it Lord Takikage, till we meet again."

Amon made his way back to his room where he finished packing his things to head home, it would be nice to get back to Taki. He had enjoyed his stay in Konoha, but it was time to head to his home, and sort out all of the problems that were in front of him. Walking out of the door of his room, Amon smiled as he noticed Shizune standing next to the door with a bag sitting next to her.

"Where do you think your going," Amon asked with a small smile hoping he knew the answer.

"Taki of course, I hear that their leader is in big trouble having to raise to youngsters. I thin k I may be needed to help this poor fellow out."

"Well, I am sure this poor fellow would love to have your help," Amon replied before kissing Shizune.

"So, I guess you don't mind then do you?"

"You got to be kidding, of course not, I wouldn't have it any other way. Is Tsunade ok with this."

"Yeah, she agreed that I needed to life my own life, and well this is me doing just that."

A/N- Not my best chapter, but important in that it wraps up the opening arc of the story. The story will slowly shift from this point from Amon to the next generation including Naruto and Eien. Please review if you liked it or have a idea for the story.


	9. Chapter 9: Introspective

The Exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 9: Introspective

Amon Senju, Takikage sat behind his desk and looked at his surrounding. His office which was in the new Takikage building was build as a thanks to him 5 years before as a thanks for his help in the rise of Taki. Amon quietly looked around at all of the picture that represented the almost 14 years that he had been the leader of Taki. It had been 12 years since had had come back to Taki with the rest of his family. A fact, which made Ayeka very happy was that he married Shizune a year later. The memories of that moment brought a large smile to his face, thinking of the happiness, and just how adorable Eien, and Naruto were at that point.

Then his mind went to a point that was 3 months later, Amon had decided to sleep in that day, knowing that Eien and Naruto where with Tenchi and Ayeka playing with their little ones. Amon slowly convinced himself that it was the right time to get up. Nothing seemed out of place until he came down the stairs, and noticed that the fanciest breakfast he had ever seen was sitting waiting for him to arrive. Amon quietly made his way down the stairs to his breakfast where he prepared himself for some horrific news. He noticed how quiet Shizune was and he became even worried, did some major accident happen with either Eien, or Naruto. No he would of heard about that by this moment, what could it be. Taking a bite, Amon looked closely at Shizune hoping to get some answer from his wife. Yet, he was unable able to read anything into what caused this meal to be made. Maybe it was just kindness, it was possible, was it a important day that he had missed, or she had missed, and thus was making up for it. No, she would never do that, he was the one to forget the important dates not her. Then she also looked a tad nervous, why would she look like that. Amons mind race as she walked over to him. When she whispered into his ear, he almost laughed, before putting down his silverware and giving his wife a huge hug.

"That is nothing to worry about," Amon said with a smile, "This is great, though, I wonder how Eien, and Naruto will deal with it, and we will for sure have to improve this place. Another kid, this is going to be fun."

Amon smiled at the memory of youngest son's birth. Tobirama Senju was named after his grandfather, the Second Hokage. Amons smiled thinking of the 11 year old boy, who had advanced one year in his learning to graduate with Eien and Naruto. Tobirama was very much unlike his sibling, he was a quiet child who spent most of his time watching older shinobi train, or studying the ways of the shinobi.

His mind went over his wife, Shizune, causing him to smile brightly at the thought of his wife. She had been so important to him over these years. He knew for a fact he could of never dealt with the problems and challenges without the aid of his wife. He also knew Shizune had done more the medic-nin of Konoha then anyone else in the history of the village. She still was pretty much the same though, and he was at least glad for that.

Amon's mind moved on thinking of all the challenging times that would come the following two years, but also the good times as well. He remembered the late nights with 3 youngsters, but also the first chuunin exam in the leaf, where his own Taki shinobi were able to hold there own if not more against every village that attended. He remembered that as years went, the Taki shinobi established themselves as equals to anyone. He also laughingly would remember the first two classes as the swordmen classes. Those two classes were ones filled by shinobi who learned swordsmanship as a major part of their academy classes. The top students from those classes were amazing swordsmen. While even up to this point, Taki had a huge amount of swordsmen, it was those first two classes that would be known as the ones that gave Taki the laughing name of the village hidden in the sheath.

Amon smiled as he looked at a picture of the first day that Eien and Naruto were at school. He remembered that a second later, the two were in a small fight over something minor. Then again, that was how they were, they were good kids and secretly respected the other, but the two sometimes would just hit heads on issues, from small things to large things, while Tobirama ignored the two of them, and went off to train. Amon smiled as he thought of his children.

Eien, the princess was pretty much the opposite of that, she was not afraid to get down and dirty with the boys, but she also had avoid really getting into much trouble at the academy like Tobirama. She was also a pretty loud young shinobi, and didn't lack for confidence in her abilities at all. Then there was Naruto, Amon shock his head as he thought of the overactive hyper shinobi. He couldn't remember the number of times that he had been forced to leave a meeting to go check on his son for getting into trouble. He also knew that Naruto was the hardest worker of the three, even a harder worker then Tobirama. Yet, his grade's were no where near that of Tobirama. At least he was able to make a good number of friends at the academy.

Amon, looked at a different picture of another close friend, and also fellow Konoha Exile. The picture was of none other then Obito Uchiha. He remembered that Obito had been over spending the week teaching, when the Uchiha Massacre happened. He found out latter the cause of the incident, but because of the attempted uprising of the Uchiha, the murders by Itachi, the elders of Konoha didn't want to deal with Obito. It was shortly after, that a false rumor came about that said Obito had something to do with the massacre. The village elders then used this as an excuse banish Obito from Konoha, along with Sasuke. It seemed the Uchiha clan as a whole as a taboo subject in Konoha. Amon quickly gave the young Uchiha along with Obito refuge in Taki, and later Obito was given the title of Jounin of Taki, and Sasuke would be among this years class of Taki shinobi. Amon was surprised a bit that they let the Uchiha's go, after hearing rumors that the elders may have had a role in the murder of the Uchiha clan.

Thinking of his old home, he knew that the relations between the two had been good, but had some rather rocky spots, such as when they took in the last Uchiha, or when they established a strong relationship with the cloud village as well. Still despite these problems, the two had always had a solid alliance, and he also had a good relationship with the Hokage as well.

Lastly, Amon looked at his desk to notice the large amount of paperwork he had finished that day. While the paperwork was never really that bad, the number of missions that the shinobi of Taki would go on, were far above average, and way higher then what they were when he started as leader of Taki. Still, it made him proud, his shinobi had proven themselves to the great lords, and were now counted on as much as any other mission as any other villages by the various lords. Amon slowly got up as he headed down to the graduation ceremony.

A/N- I hope you liked it, I think this will be the last chapter where Amon is the main character, the story will now more or less flow to the youngsters. If you liked it please review, also if you have any ideas also review. Two more favors, please vote in the poll, and please read Naruto: Friendship, I just edited it.


	10. Chapter 10: Tobirama

The Exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my OCs but if you want to use them, just ask

Chapter 10: Tobirama

Tobirama woke extremely early as he did pretty much everything, as he had learned in his short like, the early bird got the worm, or in his case, the early worm became the best shinobi around. That was just what he was going to be too, he was going to be stronger then any shinobi in any village. Tobirama also felt he had a level to live up to as well, his father was the first Takikage, and his great grandfather was the second hokage, and then he was also a Senju as well.

Moving down the halls, Tobirama knew that both of his siblings were still asleep in there beds. Tobirama took a deep breath as he looked at each of their rooms, thinking about both of his brother and his sister. They were both just so loud, and annoying, Tobirama wondered just how they were going to became as good as they said they were. Tobirama did let his thoughts slow him down as he quickly moved down the stairs and into the kitchen where Amon was already sitting eating his breakfast at the table, and already hand a plate set out for him. It was the norm, Amon woke up early to get started on paperwork, and he then also made Tobirama breakfast as well before Tobirama went out for training before he went to the academy.

This morning, Tobirama noticed that Amon seemed to make a bit fancier then normal breakfast. Amon was though looking though some paperwork the moment he headed down the stairs.

"Good morning, father," Tobirama announced getting his father attention, "Any important news that you can talk about."

Amon put down the paper and turned his attention to his youngest, he was far more mature for his age then others his age, and already showed a number of signs of greatness, "Well, Amon, we have a diplomatic party from Konoha coming in two weeks, but other then that nothing. Ready for graduation, today?"

"Of course, I just hope I get a good team," Tobirama replied working quickly on his breakfast, "I know that if a team is bad, the members don't achieve anything."

"True, but you can only do your part in making a team good or not," Amon replied respectful of his son's keen insight.

"True," Tobirama said finishing his breakfast, "No matter what, is going to be cool to be a real shinobi."

Amon smiled as Tobirama walked out of the house, sometimes, Amon wondered if Tobirama was wasting his own youth trying to become stronger then normal. He was glad to hear normal comments from the abnormal youngster

Tobirama ran up to a training area and pulled out his shuriken. Tobirama started his warm ups by targeting different targets with his shuriken. Tobirama stood in different spots throw at different targets from different angles making sure to hit the targets perfect every time. After his warm ups, Tobirama started out on some basic warm up exercise before hitting his training full force starting with a large amount of physical drills to improve on his taijutsu skills. Tobirama after finishing up these drills worked on his swordsmenship. Tobirama had been given a sword made by his father for his 9th birthday, it was a silver sabre. Tobirama begged his father until, he was given a list of sword drills that he used to train with. These trainings took up a large amount of time, and Tobirama could see the sun starting to raise when he was finished with the swordsmanship drills. The last drills young Tobirama did was focus his chakra practice with small excurses so that he would not use to much chakra before school started. Even with it being graduation, Tobirama felt it was just in good form to be prepared with ninjutsu .

Tobirama made his way quickly across Taki to the academy which just happened to be across the length of the town. Tobirama knew this and choice this place on purpose a year before, cause it gave him a chance to have a cool down period after his workout. As he got to the academy, he noticed that the last students were started to head into class. Tobirama sped up a bit clearing the last street before catching up with the last group of stragglers. When Tobirama walked into the classroom, he noticed that all of his classmates were already in their seats, even Naruto, and Hime. Tobirama noticed his normal seat which was on the back half of the far side of the room.

"Hey little bro, sleep late, you almost didn't get here on time," Naruto yelled out loudly.

"Ahh..little Tobi needs his sleep," Eien added, causing Tobirama to roll his eyes at his siblings, who had no clue about his workouts, or even care enough to look into what he was up too.

Tobirama just moved on ignoring his siblings outburst. Tobirama made his way down the path to his spot in the room, and set down looking around for a second.

"Senju," Sasuke said acknowledging him.

"Uchiha," Tobirama replied returning the acknowledgement of the person who was sitting to his right.

Tobirama knew Sasuke quiet well, and could put up with the slightly older student, but then again, Tobirama was Sasuke's top challenge for the top spot in the years class, and actually the two did end up with the same average in the class. They didn't really talk to each other though, and he was sure that Sasuke consided him his rival, even more the his brother who tended to annoy the Uchiha.

Tobirama looked at different people in his class wondering what it would be like to have each of them on his team, he had a good idea of which shinobi he would want and which ones he did not want to be on the same team as him. At the top of that list of people that he did not want on his team was of course, Naruto and Eien/ Those two would never take him seriously enough, and would just see him as the little brother they need to annoy and also protect.

Tobirama, looked at the door, noticing that his sensei Mr, Gomen had arrived followed by his father. Tobirama watched as Gomen, introduced the Takikage, which was received by loud out burst from both Naruto and Eien which Tobirama again just ignored. Tobirama just listened quietly as Gomen talked about their new life styles, and what they would expect to deal with in the new life. Tobirama had known what the life of a shinobi would entail forever, both of his parents were high level shinobi after all. So Tobirama decided to ignore the whole speech in its whole. Listening only for key words, that would tell him, that he announcement of teams would be following.

"Ok, now that you understand that, let us move on to who our new teams for this year will be," Gomen announced getting Tobirama's attention quickly.

"Team 1, Naruto Uzumaki," Gomen announce getting Tobirama's attention, "Eien Hime," now Tobirama was totally worried, his father must of set it up so that all three of them would be on the same team. Tobirama could fell dread rise throughout his body, "Shibuki Nobi,"

While Tobirama sighed a sighed of relief at not being on the same team as his siblings, he felt sorry for Shibuki and his situation. He knew Shibuki was very shy, but he also knew that putting him on a team with the two most outgoing people in the whole village could either made the shinobi great or horrible, and like wise for the group. Either the group with rise with their new dark haired teammates confidence or fall with it. Still, Tobirama hoped that this team placement would work out well for all three members on it.

"Team 2, Sasuke Uchiha," Gomen said loudly, Tobirama noticed the nervous look on a number of the girls in the class. He had known that their were a number who had a crush the youngest Uchiha.

"Tobirama Senju," Gomen continued, Tobirama noticed a look from Sasuke and a slight nod before turning his attention back to the front. Tobirama was fine with Sasuke as a teammate, the two could work together well enough, even though the two would no doubt consider themselves the best on the team.

"Kakkoi Mizu," Goman announced before moving on to the next team.

Tobirama looked at his third teammate, she was a wildcard on the team, she was not obsessed with Sasuke, but she was to the quietest classmate, and her grades from what he remembered were not the best in the world either. Tobirama looked closely at his teammate. She seemed ok, she was somewhat tall and thin with long white hair. Tobirama was unsure if he had ever actually talked to the girl, but he the fact he didn't know about her skills did worry him a bit about his team.

"Alright you will report to your jounin sensei's tomorrow, here are the names," Gomen said, getting Tobirama's attention, "Team one, Tenchi Nobi."

Tobirama smirked, of course the elder Nobi would take on the job of teaching his elder son's team. This would mean maybe Shibuki would gain confidence faster. It also meant his sibling's sensei knew all of their weaknesses already, and knew how to handle them as well.

"Team two, Obito Uchiha," Gomen continued before going on to the other sensei.

Tobirama noticed a smile on Sasuke's face, his guardian would be training him, and he knew Sasuke more then likely had wanted this so he could activate his sharingan with his fellow clansmen help. Tobirama was also glad to have Obito as his sensei, he had meet the Uchiha many times, and he seemed like a good person to learn from. All, in all things really seemed well, and he felt his team had the chance to be the best chance of the year, better then his sibling's team.

A/N- I hope that you like the chapter, it had a tiny overlap from the last chapter, still, it is now from the next generation view point, I am sure you are surprised I used Tobirama, but I just felt like this story should be different. If you liked it, have ideas on anything in the story please review, they are very helpful to get. Also please vote on the poll on my profile, it is somewhat close still, it will end this weekend, and start that story next week, or this weekend. Also thanks for reading again.


	11. Chapter 11: Day of the test

The Exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my own OC characters, and if you want to use them for a story or something just ask

Chapter 11: Day of the Test

Tobirama woke up in with a major difference then normal, because on this day, Tobirama didn't wake up early at all. In fact he actually slept in for an exchange. You see, Tobirama had heard about the test that was going to happen that day, one which would be rather hard for him and his new team. He knew it, because he had overheard talking about the so called test numerous times in the past by his father. Plus he knew that Obito was always late for everything, and despite his comments the day before when his team meat with the jounin sensei of his, he knew that the he needed to eat to get ready for this test as well. So he would have the strength to deal with whatever the challenge the said shinobi had for them.

Tobi walked down the hall quietly and noticed that both Naruto, and Eien where already gone from the house. This was a real first, his siblings actually beat him out of the house for an exchange. Tobi sat down and ate his decent size breakfast. Having finished the breakfast, he gathered up his things and headed to the meeting point of the group.

Tobirama approached the spot and noticed Sasuke, and Kakkoi already sitting waiting on there sensei, Sasuke was actually taking a nap and Kakkoi was sitting by a tree with a slightly nervous look on her face.

"So, I am guessing Obito is true to form again to day," Tobirama said looking at his two teammates.

"Yep, Senju, no surprise there," Sasuke said opening one eye for a second.

"What do you mean, is our sensei always like this or something," Kakkoi asked questioningly.

"Yeah, he is always late, he can't ever show up to a meeting on time, and he always has some lame excuse as well for why he is late," Tobirama replied quietly.

'I hope he gets here soon, I am getting kind of hungry," Kakkoi said looking at her feet.

"Here catch," Tobirama said tossing Kakkoi a bad with some leftovers inside, "I was saving it for later if needed, but go ahead, you will need you energy today."

"Thanks Tobi, I am most grateful," Kakkoi said before eating the food quickly, out of a worry no doubt of being found out."

"Tobirama Senju, Kakkoi Mizu, and Sasuke, it is good to see you three make it here this morning," Obito announced from right behind him.

"Let me guess helping some old lady across the road, right?" Sasuke asked fully awake now.

"Nope, just enjoying the odd path that sometimes life takes you down," Obito said with a large smile, causing Sasuke to shake his head.

"Alright, lets see here, what was I going to do again," Obito asked himself under his breath, "Oh yeah, I get to test you all, but first I want to learn a bit about my team. Lets start with you Sasuke."

"Sure sensei, I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like things, I dislike obsessive girls, I will become strong enough to help rebuild my clan to its former greatness."

"Good answer, ok, Kakkoi."

"Yes sensei, I am Kakkoi Mizu, I like sunsets, I dislike storms, and I want to become a worthy and strong kunoichi ."

"Well, that leave us with you, Tobi, tell us about yourself."

"I am Tobirama Senju, I like swords, dislike my siblings, and I will become the second takikage."

Obito looked over his new group, and let off a small smile, they were interesting. He knew just how good Sasuke was, and what grand potential he had. He also had a good idea that Tobi had just as much potential as Sasuke. Both showed a determined presence when they introduced themselves. He wondered how that would effect the female member of the group, Kakkoi, he noticed she was not nearly as confident in her self as the other two boys were. Still he would learn more about there skill with this test. He had thought about using his sensei's bell test, but he really did like taking that test himself, as he remembered being tied to the tree as Rin, and Kakashi held the two bells.

"Ok, your test is rather simple and very straight forward," Obito announced creating a clone, "You have to defeat him, or you fail. Good luck."

Obito moved back into the woods to watch the fight, while the clone started to move but was quickly attacked by Tobi. Obito wondered what the youngster was doing, he was attacking so quickly without forming a plan, had he been wrong about the skill of the young Senju Surly Amon or Shizune, both shinobi who were better then him had thought him about basic planning and such. Still Obito was a bit impressed at the feat of the youngster. While the clone was only 20 percent of his own ability, it was still strong, and yet Tobi was able to keep up and even counter the attacks of the clone. A second later though, Obito watched as his clone found a open spot and sent Tobirama flying towards a tree to luckly be caught by Kakkoi, while Sasuke took his chance and attacked. This battle went like wise, with Sasuke being able to hold his own for a good while with just taijutsu skills. Obito watched a bit confused, he wondered why Sasuke had not attacked at the same time as Tobirama,. Did Sasuke want to prove that he could win one on one and thus prove that he was better then his rival. This exchange had a similar ending with Sasuke being forced back.

"Ok, Sasuke, did you notice its how it opened up that weak point for a second," Tobirama asked his teammate.

"Yeah of course, but it was to fast for me to take advantage of, " Sasuke replied looking at his teammates very focused.

"Good, I know, I had the same problem, but I think I have a plan," Tobirama replied looking at his two teammates before whispering something to each of them.

"I got, I can handle my part," Kakkoi said with a smile, "I am counting on you two."

"I got my part, how about you Uchiha," Tobirama replied.

"Of course Senju, if you can handle yours, I can handle mine with ease," Sasuke replied with something of a smile.

Kakkoi moved quickly around the clone before throwing three kunai at him. Obito watched the kunai as his clone dodged them, but he also noticed a odd little water on the back of each kunai

"Water release, water surprise attack," Kakkoi yelled, and at that moment, the water on the kunai shor forward at the clone turning into needles aimed at the clone.

Obito was amazed at the skill of this move, this girl had to have some good chakra control to pull that move off. Moving at the same time, Sasuke, and Tobirama were also impressed, they had no idea that their teammate was so skilled. Sasuke moved at the clone first, doing a number of hand signs. Behind him unnoticed by the clone, Tobirama was also making hand signs as well.

"Fire release, grand fireball jutsu," Sasuke said firing a grand fire ball at the clone who started to do the hand signs to create a larger fireball..

"Wind release, air bullet," Tobirama yelled firing a bullet a air after jumping just above Sasuke.

When the two jutsu hit they created a massive fireball which was moving towards the clone. Obito was really impressed, despite that the two were rivals, they could work together, and even knew the elemental chart to be able to combine there strong suited elements and make a even more deadly attack.

The clone was barely able to dodge the combined jutsu, but he did noticed Sasuke come around to his right side and kicked him right into Tobirama who finished off the clone with a sword strike on it.

From his hiding spot, Obito was extremely impressed with his gennin team, he was surprised that they managed to defeat his clone in such little time. This team really had the chance to be great, and he hoped he could lead them there.

"Nice work team, you passed the test, good job." Obito announced, "Lets go get something to eat, you deserve a meal for you efforts."

"Sure sensei," Kakkoi said not wanting to give away that she had eaten only a hour before.

Tobirama, and Sasuke also managed to agree with the Obito, also not wanting to give away that each had eat early as well.

A/N- I hope that you liked the chapter, I think it came out ok, if you have any ideas or want to help just say so in a review, thanks again for reading.


	12. Chapter 12: Inheritance

The Exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my Ocs but if you want to use them just ask

Chapter 12: Inheritance

Tobirama walked quietly towards the Takikage's office, he was order to report before his father early that morning. He didn't know what the meeting was to be about, but he hoped that it was something important, because the messenger had interrupted his morning workout. He had been given the day off after they had finished a couple of very basic rank d missions the day before. They were so easy, that it was a joke to do such easy missions, though Obito had reminded the team on how important even the little missions were because they all paid for the improvements that Taki was going though. Tobirama walked up to the office, and smiled, he always felt proud at the sight of the office of the Taki. It was more then likely cause it besides having the Taki symbol on it, also had the Senju symbol on the building in a couple of places. It was a statement of the love the family had for his father, and how much Amon and Shuzine had done for the village. Tobirama walked though the doors of the office and smiled to his father who was sitting behind his desk. He also noticed the rest of his teammates.

"Ah, where are all here now," Amon said looking at the young team, "I have a mission for you to do, and not a rank D like the last missions."

"Yes, Takikage, what is it you would have us do," Obito asked respectfully.

"Simple, I want you to take this to Konoha," Amon said holding a scroll, "It is an trade agreement between our merchants, and is very important to them. While you are in Konoha, you are to stay for a good bit, I have attached a number of secondary mission to this, including a joint training mission with Konoha. After a couple of months you are to enter the chuunin exams, which will be held in Konoha this time. The main mission is ranked as a rank C mission. I wish you good luck on this mission."

"Yes, Hokage, we will hand this with ease."

"Tobi, I want to talk with you for a second, if your sensei does not mind."

"No, Takikage," Obito replied turning his attention to the rest of the team, "We are to meet at the gates in a hour and a half, go get what you need, and spend some time with you family we will be gone for a good while."

Obito and the other two of Tobirama's teammates left leaving Amon and his son in the same room.

"Tobi, can I see your sword," Amon asked looking at the sword he had made for his son.

"This sword is not good enough for you. Here take this one," Amon said pulling down a sword from the wall and handing it over to Tobirama.

"Father, this is…your sword, the one Sakumo and the second Hokage made for you."

'Yes, it is, and now it is yours, I have been messing with it a bit to improve it, and I think I finally got the sword just right. Think of the sword as your inheritance, it shows your growth, and that you place as an Senju," Amon replied smiling proudly, "Anyhow you need to head home, I am sure Shizune wants to see you before you go on this mission."

"Yes, father, thank you," Tobirama said leaving with a smile.

Amon watched as his youngest left, he could see so much of himself in his youngest son, and he knew already that someday that he would be the next Takikage and would be a better shinobi then himself.

Tobirama made his way home, but the whole while as he went, he looked at the sword, the sword which his father had used once to save Taki. It was truly the master piece that he had always dreamed of being able to use just once. Now it was in his hands, he had always hoped this day would come. While others always talked about the thunder god sword, Tobirama always figured that this sword was just as special as the sword of his great grandfather. Then again, this sword was also made by the second hokage as well, as well as the white fang of Konoha.

Tobirama quietly walked in to his house hold and noticed a large bag that was sitting a table in the main room of the building. Tobirama noticed that the bad was already pretty filled. Wondering what was going on, for a second before he noticed Shizune moving around in an almost panic. Tobirama watched as Shizune went from room to room looking for something, and then placing it in the bag as if was the most important thing he needed.

"Mom, stop!" Tobirama yelled out causing his mother to stop in her tracks.

"Oh, Tobi, you here," Shizune said looking at her son, "I think that I all your stuff ready for the mission."

"Thanks, but you know you didn't have too, right," Tobirama replied giving his mom a odd look.

"Well, I can't have my baby go out there and find he forgot something, now can I," Shizune replied somewhat sternly, "I pack all you stuff, and I also packed some medical kits I made myself incase something happens, then you can handle it, I know no one on your team knows any medical skills."

Tobirama went over and looked though his bag at the stuff in it. There was enough clothes, and everything looked good, but then he noticed the amount of medical stuff in the bag. Tobirama pulled on out.

"Mom, isn't this a medicine for incase you get bite by a bug that only lives near Kumo?"

"Yeah, but you can never be sure," Shizune replied.

"I am going to Konoha, not Kumo, mom stop worrying, I am going to be fine."

"Tobi, it is a mother's job to worry about you son, I won't see you for months, I have to be sure that things will be ok. This is your first trip out of Taki after all."

Tobirama stopped for a second, and could tell that this mission was really having a impact on his mother, she had never been away from him, during his whole life. So this mission was going to be as much of a challenge for her as it was going to be for him as his first real mission. Actually it was more then likely going to be harder on her.

"Ok, we can take the extra medicine out," Shizune relented.

The two of the took most of the medicine out of the bag when Shizune had a realization and head it off to get something. Tobirama wondered what she as going after till she returned with a medium size green bag with the leaf symbol on it.

"This is a bag, Tsunade gave him when I started to train under her. I put in all of the medicine that you and your team will need."

"Ok, thanks, this will come in to be very helpful," Tobirama replied putting the bag into his larger bag, "thanks for all the help, I better get going, I have to meet the team pretty soon."

Tobirama felt himself brought into a hug from his mother.

"Tobirama Senju," Shizune said telling Tobirama she was about to say something import, cause she always used his full name when this happened, "I am very proud of you, and I know you are a growing boy. I still want you to be careful, I don't know what I would do if I lose you."

"I will, I promise," Tobirama said hugging his mother for a second before heading off to meet his team at the gate.

A/N- I know this is a soft chapter, actually it is a pretty unique chapter for me, not my normal style. I hope you liked it, and if you did or want to help please review. Thanks again for reading.


	13. Chapter 13: Konoha

_**The Exile**_

_**I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my Ocs but if you want to use them just ask, I will be glad to let you use them**_

_**Chapter 13: Konoha**_

_**Obito scaned a small area in front of him, it was night time so that visibility was at a minimum. All he could see right in front of himself were a line of tall trees. Yet a bit before Obito noticed a bright light which looked like a flame. He had been standing at that exact spot for at least 30 minutes trying to figure out just exactly who was out in the woods at this point. Obito looked around to his left and his right to notice Sasuke a dozen feet to his right and Tobirama a dozen feet to his left. He knew that Kakkoi was standing at a spot so she could be able to be the reserve just incase they need back up.**_

_**Why where these four shinobi standing in this exact place and at this exact time of the night. Well simple, they had been traveled for 2 days when they ran a cross a caravan which reported that a group of bandits were out raiding, and expressing how worried that they were about the situation. Of course, the group was not just about to let a group of bandits terrorize the country. So they took up the mission, and Obito had been tracking the group for a whole day, before this very night.**_

_**The group had moved into position quietly, they didn't want to have to get into a fight if they could help it. Obito noticing what he wanted, showed the two boys a hand sign, causing all three of them to move quickly and quietly forward into the camp. The group moved shiftily though the camp confirming quickly that they were indeed the bandits. Tobirama was more then a little glad that it was a full moon, because it was the light from the moon which gave them enough light to be able to see what they were doing. **_

_**The group quietly and safely went about tying the feet and of each member of the group that was at the camp with rope that they had purchased from the caravan that gave them the information. After tying up the group, and double checking the fact that everyone one was tied up, Obito walked up to the place the group had previously had a fire and started a new one. A small smile creped across the face of the Taki Jounin as he looked at the tied up bandits.**_

"_**Hey, someone, help me!" he yelled causing the bandits to wake up.**_

_**Obito just laughed as he watched the shocked look on the faces of the bandits who were stunned to find that they were unable to move.**_

"_**Ok, you all better listen or you will be in a tougher spot then your in right now, you got it!" Obito yelled, "We are going to take you all to Konoha, if you choice not to listen, then we will kill you, and trust me, we can."**_

_**At that moment, Obito used his Sharingan to show the bandits just who he was, and what the situation was. Obito knew that having the Sharingan could be useful at times. Since Konoha had no more Uchiha and had not in a half dozen years, the rumors about just how power the sharingan was were overblown, and Uchiha became something of a legend, with more myths biased around them, then facts. Especially for a group of uneducated bandits who more then likely had only heard the rumors and never seen it before. **_

"_**Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Tobirama, I want you both to help me organize this group, also both of you take some of their weapons with you, Kakkoi, I want you to get the rest of their weapons," Obito said making sure to tell leak out information of just what two clans Sasuke, and Tobirama were from. That way the group would only think of their clan, and not their age.**_

_**The work of getting them to Konoha was as easy as capturing the group in the first place. They were so scared of the group of Taki shinobi, and more over the Uchiha name, that they did not say a single word on the way to Konoha.**_

_**On patrol at the gate, Izumo and Kotetsu where sitting alert but also bored out of there minds. The group had morning watch, and there was not suppose to be a team back into Konoha for another 5 hours. Basicly meaning they would have to watch leaf fall, and dirt move for the whole time they were on patrol. Izumo noticed a large group moving towards them in a line, it was far to big to be a group coming in early from a mission. No, this was something different, maybe it was a group of refuges from a nearby area. That seemed possible, maybe a town had been overrun, and its survivors were coming into town. Izumo watched carefully, alerting Kotetsu to the situation. **_

"_**So it is them," Kotetsu said shaking his head leaving Izumo clueless to the situation at hand. **_

"_**What do you mean, you know who they are?" Izumo asked amazed that Kotetsu knew who this large group was.**_

"_**Look, the one there," Kotetsu said pointing to Obito, "That is Obito Uchiha, noticed the goggles, I know those anywhere. That must be his team with him, I heard Taki gave the lazy bum a team."**_

"_**So that means that groups is…bandits," Izumo said a bit surprised, "Oh, I see, the weapons the kids have."**_

"_**Well, this will make for some interesting paperwork, a whole group of bandit captured by a Jounin and his gennin team, when they were not even on a mission for it. You see, Taki was sending a team over to work with ours."**_

"_**I wonder who the kids are."**_

"_**Me too, but I bet they are good too."**_

_**Izumo and Kotetsu quickly moved to open up the gate for the group of Taki shinobi, before sending in for back up to take care of the bandits.**_

_**Tobirama looked in a bit of awe at the gate of Konoha. You see he had never been to Konoha, and he always had wondered what it looked like. He had heard so many tells from both Amon, and Shizune about the village, and their adventures in the village. He knew that both Obito and Sasuke had been in Konoha, but neither really gave him any information. Looking at the symbol on the large gate, he thought of his ancestors who had created this village from nothing. He would have to see the sights of the village while he was there. As the gate opened, Tobirama could feel excitement build as he caught his first glance of Konoha. **_

_**The group walked in with the large group of bandits whose hands were tied together in a line so they could walk. Walking through the gate, Obito smiled as he noticed who was on watch, he remembered the pair from when they were younger, even then they were best of friends.**_

"_**Hey Izumo and Kotetsu, right, we have a delivery for you," Obito said with a smile as he marched the group of bandits to the station, while back up arrived to take care of the bandits.**_

"_**So, Obito, how are you doing, and who are the kids?" Kotetsu asked with a smile.**_

"_**Well, this is Kakkoi Mizu," Obito said pointing to the girl, "The two boys are my nephew Sasuke Uchiha, and Tobirama Senju."**_

"_**The Takikage's boy, and an Uchiha, I can see you sure got the team," Izumo commented, "I bet you would like to know Kakashi was given a team this years."**_

"_**Great to hear, we need to catch up some other time, we have been traveling all night, we need some sleep," Obito replied politely noticing the sun rising, "We is the place Sarutobi put us in?"**_

"_**Oh, it is the old Senju place, he must of known that Tobirama was coming," Kotetsu answered with a laugh.**_

"_**Thanks we will be on are way."**_

_**Obito walked past the station with his team following behind him quietly.**_

"_**Ok, you three are free to do what you want, I sugest you get some rest, we have to meet the Hokage in 8 hours about what we will do while we are here."**_

"_**Yes sensei," the three replied.**_

"_**Alright, I am heading to the our temp housing," Obito replied, "just follow me."**_

_**Obito started down the path to the old Senju place, when he noticed quickly that Tobirama had not followed. Obito smiled, wondering what the boy would be up to in the town.**_

_**Tobirama was to excited to sleep, he had to see everything, and he had to do it now. Tobirama quickly made his way up to the top of one of the largest buildings to look around the town. It was then that he caught sight of the mountain with the faces. He had heard about the mountain with the Hokage's faces. Tobirama looked at the second face on the mountain. It was his great grandfather face, it was the man who Amon talked about so much. Tobirama instantly without thought grabbed his sword. It was made by that great man. Tobirama had to go there, and stand on that place. **_

_**Tobirama quickly moved across the buildings of Konoha towards the mountain. Getting to the top of that mountain was his sole reason for being awake at this moment. Tobirama jumped off a tree and landed on the mountian and ran all the way up the thing and sat on top of his ancestors carving. In a odd way as he looked out on the village, he felt connected to the second hokage. Watching the villagers move around, Tobirama smiled, it was a great place to observe the village. He was lost in the moment, feeling this moment made any other worth the trip.**_

"_**Hey Kid, get down from there, you not allowed up on that," A voice said from below him.**_

_**Tobirama bounced off a spot in the side of the mountain and then landed on a bridge right below the rock carving. Tobirama looked at the person who had addressed him, he was tall with odd white hair, and a mask that covered a lot of his face.**_

"_**Sorry about that, I just had to, it is special for me," Tobirama said politely not wanting to make a Konoha shinobi angry at him. **_

"_**Ok, um why is it is important to you, you're a Taki shinobi?" the masked man asked.**_

"_**Oh, I am Tobirama Senju, that man was…" Tobirama started to say before being interrupted.**_

"_**Oh, your Amon's kid, it is ok," Kakashi said with a hidden smile, "You were named after him right?"**_

"_**Yeah, dad, said he was the greatest shinobi ever."**_

"_**Well, I am Kakashi Hatake, my father trained your father," Kakashi said with a laugh.**_

"_**Wow, cool, Mr. Hatake, what else is the best thing to see in the village?"**_

"_**Well… there are some things which are pretty unique about this village. I suggest that you go to meet the Hokage, I am sure that he will be happy to see you, and Lady Tsunade is also in town. I am sure that she will enjoy seeing you as well."**_

"_**Oh, the guys at the enterance station, said you know our sensei, Obito Uchiha."**_

"_**Well, of course, we were teammates. You better get going if you want to catch Tsunade this morning."**_

"_**Thank you, Mr. Hatake," Tobirama said moving off at high speeds.**_

_**Kakashi watch with a bit of a sad smile, it was a shame that the name sake of the second hokage was not a leaf shinobi. Kakashi also made a mental note to go and see his best friend.**_

_**Tobirama found his way to the main street asking around where he could find Lady Tsunade, his god mother. He had not seen her in a bit over a year, and he wanted to see how she was doing. Tobirama reminded himself that it would be better to show up no empty handed. Noticing a flower shop he wondered in.**_

_**Tobirama noticed the large selection of flowers and also the young blonde girl who was on duty.**_

"_**Am, can I help you," The blonde asked moving towards him, "What do you need a flower for a girl or something?"**_

"_**Nope, I need one for my great aunt," Tobirama said with a smile thinking that term would be the correct one to use for Tsunade."**_

"_**Ok, this one would be the best choice," the girl said handing him a group of different flowers, "Why do you have relatives who live here, aren't you from Takigakure?"**_

"_**Well, my family lived here a long time ago, before I was born," Tobirama said paying for the flowers.**_

"_**Ok, good luck with your relative," the girl replied, "Oh what is your name, my name is Ino, I am one of this village's shinobi, maybe we will get to work on a joint mission."**_

"_**Yeah, that would be fun," Tobirama replied, "Oh, I am Tobirama."**_

_**Tobirama made his way quickly out of the store and to the place where he was told Tsunade was staying. Knocking he didn't get an answer. The boy thought about putting the flowers down, but decided against it. Tobirama started out figuring he could search and find Tsunade, he was a shinobi after all. **_

_**Turning around and walking away he ran right into someone.**_

"_**Hey watch where your going, brat," Tsunade yelled before noticing it was Tobi.**_

"_**Hey look who it is," Tsunade said with a smile, "what brings you to Konoha."**_

"_**Well mission, Granny Tsunade," Tobirama said politely as normal.**_

"_**Well, I will take you out to lunch later, but I have some things I need to take care of right now. Thanks for the flowers though," Tsunade said taking the flowers with a smile before walking into her place. **_

_**A handful of hours later, Obito walked up to the Hokage's office, and walked in to only notice a passed out Tobirama asleep just outside of the Hokage's office. **_

_**A/N- I hope that you liked this longer then normal chapter, if you did like it or want to help in any way, please leave a review. I am working on the two OC characters to replace Sasuke and Naruto on Leaf teams, if you have any ideas for this say so in the review.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Joint Teams

The Exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my Ocs

Chapter 14: Joint Teams

Tobirama slept quickly as his teammates walked into the Hokages office. Obito had not been in this room for a long time, and just walking into the room brought back tons of memories. A handful of years, this was the room he went when he was given many missions over the year. Also he remembered when his own sensei was the hokage. Now thought he was here as an Taki shinobi, and for some reason it didn't feel as odd as he thought it would.

Across the table, sat the third Hokage, who also remembered when the Uchiha clan were part of the leaf village. It just as odd for him to be looking at them as it was for them to be looking at him. He hated the fact that the council left him no choice but to exile the remaining Uchiha after the revolt, and the almost uprising of the clan, it was either have them exiled, or their enemies would have had them killed at some point. Now they were a part of Taki, people underestimated them, just like the council underestimated Taki as a whole. He knew that they thought they could just dominate Taki, and get them to do what they wanted. The Hokage knew this was far from true, but he was not going to tell them that, it keep them off the radar as far as possibly starting problems with Senju and his Taki shinobi. Looking at Obito, the Hokage knew that Minato would be proud of his student, he had heard a rumor, that Obito was next in like for Taki incase something happened to Amon.

"Obito, what happened in Taki, your on time," The hokage said with a laugh.

"Well, things change with age, I guess. Anyway, Lord Hokage, we are here to report to you for the joint mission?"

"Yes, of course, I need a team from Taki to go to Kusa for diplomatic talks. I wanted a group of aged shinobi, but your Takikage, said your team would be perfect," Sarutobi replied looking at the gennin, noticing something, "So where is your third member, don't tell me you lost him in the fight with the bandits."

"Oh, no, one of our team was to excited to come to Konoha, and well has not slept in 36 hours. He is asleep just outside the room."

"Well this member of your team be ready?"

"Of course, he is a shin obi of great potential."

As he made the statement, Tobirama walked quietly to join his teammates who were standing quietly behind Obito.

"So, you have a good nap," Sarutobi said with a smile.

"Sorry, Lord Hokage," Tobirama said embarrassed at what happened, "I should of known better."

The Hokage looked at the boy for a second, and was able to figure out who he was. He looked a good bit like Amon, but has his mother's eyes.

"So, what is your name, young shinobi?"

"Tobirama Senju, Lord Hokage," Tobirama said politely.

"Well, Tobirama have you seen the faces of the Hokage's, yet?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage, I did, it was quiet amazing."

"It is," Sarutobi said with a smile, he now understood why the Takikage spole so highly of Obito's team.

"Lord Hokage, where is the other team, I believed that they would be here," Sasuke asked feeling ok about asking a question.

"They have a bad history of being late, I think it has to do with their leader, seems he went the other way from you Obito."

"Your kidding me," Obito replied figuring out who he was more then likely talking about.

"Well, hello," Kakashi said walking though one of the open windows, "So Obito, I heard that you got a gennin team. Seems that they are pretty interesting."

"Yeah," Obito replied, "You actually took a team, Kakashi, what is up, you sure have changed?"

"Of course, we all age with time, after all, and I figured that having a team would be interesting," Kakashi replied calmly, "Lord Hokage, my team is ready, and waiting for the mission to the grass."

"Good, Kakashi, you and your team will head out with Obito's team."

"Alright, it will be interesting to see how good you have gotten?" Kakashi said with what looked like a smile.

"Yeah Kakashi, it will be interesting," Obito replied wonder just how much his old friend and rival had chanced.

"I can't say, I have a team as talented as your though, a Uchiha and a Senju. I just have the kids of the Ino-Shika-Cho combo."

Team Obito bowed and left the Hokage's office and head their way to meet up with Team Kakashi at the front gate of the village. Kakkoi and Sasuke followed Obito who was talking with Kakashi, and Tobirama trailing a bit behind, showing his lack of sleep somewhat.

Tobirama looked and noticed a group of three shinobi waiting at the gate. Tobirama noticed that one of the group was a brown haired boy with his hair in a ponytail that made it kind of made his head look like a pineapple. Tobirama noticed that shinobi was currently asleep. Next to the sleeping shinobi was another dark haired shinobi, this one a bit heavy was eating chips next to his friend. The last shinobi, was a blonde girl who sat looking at a flower with a bored expression on her face. Tobirama could tell that they were the same age as his own team, and more then likely had around the same amount of experience as them as well.

"Team, were are going to get moving, our support team from Taki has arrived," Kakashi announced getting the attention of his teammates.

He noticed that the group was somewhat slow to react, and it was only when the blonde girl got onto her two teammates, that they started to actually get ready.

"Team, let me introduce you to the Taki team," Kakashi said after the group was ready for him, "Sasuke, Tobirama, Kakkoi, and their sensei Obito Uchiha."

Tobirama noticed the look on the faces of the team as they were introduced by Kakashi, he noticed the blonde eye Sasuke the whole time. The other two seemed not to really care about their team, but looked more ready to get whatever they were on finished with.

"Alright, Team Obito, my team, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and myself Kakashi," Kakashi said pointing out each person.

Tobirama made sure to made mental notes of things that each person on his team was doing, and he also reminded himself to remember their names as well.

"Alright, team, lets get moving, we have a 4 day trip ahead of us," Obito said out to the group before they all left on their way to the village hidden in the grass.

A/N- A very short chapter, I am sorry about that, and the chapter as a whole. I hope the next one is better, still if you have any ideas, want to review, or just liked the chapter, please review.


	15. Chapter 15: Ambush on the trail

The Exile

I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I do own all the OC characters

Chapter 15: Ambush on the trail

Obito smiled as he looked at his team in front of him, they were walking together, and were leaving him in peace. It was at moments like these, Obito was extremely glad that he had his team, and not one like his own gennin team. If that was the case, the two meals would be yelling about something, or one of them would be trying to impresse Kakkoi. Obito sighed at that thought, as he remembered his young crush Rin. He had always had strong feelings for the girl, but she just was not interested in him, not looking past Kakkashi. Obito could also see his former teammate form where he was standing, he was reading one of Jiraya's book as normal, and his teammates were also walking ahead of them. He felt sorry for Sasuke, ever since the blonde girl Ino saw him, she couldn't leave him alone. His other two team members left his team alone, Shikamaru walking just fast enough to keep up with everyone, and Choji pulling out something to munch from time to time.

"Oh many days till we get to Kusa," Tobirama said slowing down his pace a bit to stay even with Obito.

"Well, I figure we will be there either tonight or in the morning," Kakashi said interrupting him, but acting as if he didn't care about that fact.

"Thanks, Kakashi sensei," Tobirama said before catching up with his team and the always closely following Ino.

"Which one is better?" Kakashi asked him quietly so that his team wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Tobirama asked unsure of what Kakashi meant by the question.

"Does the Uchiha, or the Senju show more promise," Kakashi restated making sure to make the question clear enough to answer.

"Well, up will just have to find out," Obito relied with a smirk, before noticing Kakashi's serious look, "Actually, they are about the same."

"Ok," Kakashi replied as if the answer did matter to him at all.

"You know, if they would have been alive fifty years ago, they would of competed with Tobirama and his siblings over who would of become the next Hokage, after Amon."

"So, there are three Senju brats?" Kakashi asked surprised at the statement, he knew of only two Senju in Taki.

"Yes, two of them our adopted, Tobirama is the only biological son of Amon," Obito said noticing he had Kakashi's attention, "The other two are Eien Hime, and Naruto Uzumaki,"

Kakashi was not even paying attention to his book now, his whole focus was on Obito when the words Naruto Uzumaki came out.

"You mean, sensei's son, I thought he died the night of the demon's attack, along with Kushina, and Minato?"

"No, remember Amon battled against the 9 tailed demon as well, and our sensei didn't actually kill the demon, he sealed it, in to the only thing he could," Obito replied.

"You mean."

"Yes, I mean that he holds the nine-tails inside of him. Sarutobi sent him to Taki so that he would not have to deal with the hate of the villagers of the leaf."

"How is he doing in Taki, is he skilled, is he like Minato at all?"

"Well, he has a good life in Taki, he is the adopted son of the Takikage after all, and he is pretty good from what I hear. Though, from what I hear, I wouldn't say he is like Minato, more like Kushina."

Obito could almost see a smile form on his old teammates face, "I hear that he does have Minato's determination, which if that counts for something will make him a solid shinobi."

"Hmm…good," Kakashi said before letting himself get lost in the book.

Obito noticed Kakashi return to his silence as he read his book as he walked. Obito also returned to his own thoughts figuring that was over with, and he would not get another word out of his friend for a while. He knew that it would be a quiet trip except for the talking amongst his young team, and Kakashi team. Thought if that keep up at the rate it was going, it would be totally quiet the whole trip. Has he looked around, Obito noticed something small, a large shadow then what should be in a certain place, he also noticed a slight sound from both his right side and his left side. Normally he would of pass this on as nothing, but he was on mission, and then he noticed a second sound in the woods. He knew that it was not nothing now. Someone was near by, and watching them. He knew that this was not a good sign. Obito loked slowly over at Kakashi who gave him the same look.

Suddenly two shuriken came it out of nowhere striking at each of them. Obito what to know who these guys where, and he knew if he showed his skill now, they would run off. So the shuriken apparently looked like they hit him, and also Kakashi. Four shinobi came into the clar, these shinobi wore all white with white sleeveless shirts, and wrapped there face with white cloths.

Tobirama moved quickly toward the right side, noticing Sasuke had moved to the left and Kakkoi moved to complete the triangular formation. Tobirama also looked at the other team, he didn't know there skills and Ino looked a bit shell shocked at the developments going on.

"Ok, what do you three got," Tobirama asked.

"I have shadow position skills, Choji has taijutsu jutsu skills, and Ino has a mind transfer jutsu, though I would count her out for no," Shikamaru replied moving to the middle of the triangle, with Choji moving to make the triangle formation into a square formation.

"Kakkoi, Sasuke, Choji take out the ones behind us, Shikamaru, it is time for that jutsu you said. Ino focus, we need your help here, use what ever you can to give us more support.," Tobirama yelled out, "Move, now."

Tobirama charged at the two shinobi in front of him. The two looked surprised that a kid would do such a move. Tobirama jumped high above the two shinobi when he got close. The two shinobi moved to kill him, but found themselves caught by Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu, which was running behind Tobirama so it wouldn't be seen. On the other side, Sasuke fired a fire ball which got the two on his side off guard. As he finished the jutsu, Kakkoi used a genjutsu on the pair, causing them to think that they were sinking into the ground.

Tobirama moved quickly turning pulling out his sword to finish off the two shinobi quickly, while they were frozen by Shikamaru's jutsu. As he swung, and a cross the was as Sasuke moved to finish off the other two where under Kakkoi's genjutsu, they both found themselves stopped. Obito appeared to grab Tobirama's hand, and Kakashi like wise stopped Sasuke.

"Impressive, we what to know what they are doing here though," Obito said as he stopped Tobirama, "You guys find a camping area, we will deal with these guys, there is plenty we want to learn from them."

"Yes, sensei," Tobirama replied.

Tobirama and the young gennin went to go find somewhere to camp for that night, they wondered as they went, what was going on between the enemy shinobi and the two elite jounin. He had heard that being a captured prisoner was about the worst thing possible. It only took the group a bit to find the camping spot, but it took a lot longer for the two elite jounin to rejoin them.

The two elite jounin managed to find out everything they could possibly want, the four gennin came from the Grass, and were among a group who wanted nothing from the leaf, and were totally against an alliance, or even peace.

"They were impressive," Kakashi said out of nowhere, "The gennin you have, they have a lot of skill for people that age, and it seems Tobirama is just like a young version of his father."

"Yeah, they were good," Obito said glad to hear the complement about his team, "but so was Choji and especially Shikamaru, you have a solid team as well."

Kakashi just keep walking forward as if he didn't hear him, "Well, I would say the Senju is more talented then the Uchiha again this time."

Obito didn't reply, just letting the comment slide. He was sure Tobirama was great, but so was Sasuke. Obito waved to his team as they found them already with a setup camp. It was a day of learning, he was no sure of what type of shinobi he had, he had figured he would have to help, but they just took care of them with extreme ease. This team could all make chuunin this time, even Kakkoi, who was really impressive in the battle too.

A/N- I hope you like this, if you did please review. Also if you want to help from betaing this to giving ideas to anything please say so in a review, thanks again for reading.


End file.
